Un Cierto Nivel de Crossover
by animeguy1208
Summary: Kamijou Toma ha tenido una vida loca: una monja apareció en su balcón un día y su vida se fue a patas arriba, a eso le sumas muchas cosas eventos locos y a eso le agregas viajes entre dimensiones y... espera ¿qué? ¿viaje entre dimensiones? ¿quiénes son estas chicas locas con armas monstruosas...? ¿Qué son los grimms?...Que Desfortuna como lo diría Kamijou Toma.
1. Un Cierto Encuentro

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS~**

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, que loco, pero bueh aquí les traigo otra historia, como muchos saben escribo esta parte cuando Venezuela, mi país esta pasando una crisis eléctrica demasiado fuerte, de 25 estados, 23 están sin luz y lastimosamente en donde vivo no hay.**

**Pd: Este será mi primer crossover~~~~.**

**Pero bueh, ¡Que desfortuna! **

**. . . .**

* * *

_Un Cierto Nivel de Crossover._

* * *

_. . . ._

_Ciudad Academia, 6:09pm._

\- ¡Lo siento Index! ¡De verdad se me olvidó comprar para la cena, p-pero ya voy! – Exclamó la indiscutible voz de Kamijou Toma quien salió rápidamente de su pequeño apartamento que lo comparte con una pequeña monja inglesa peliblanca con un agujero negro en su estómago, dando un fuerte portazo escuchando un grito de molestia y hambre, eso le costará una mordida o dos en su cabeza. – Tch…

Kamijou Toma, un joven de 16 años, 1,68m, pelinegro al igual que sus ojos, su cabello era puntiagudo y andaba en ropa normal: franela blanca, pantalones marrones y zapatos marrones oscuros y que tiene una cierta particularidad… es un chico con mucha mala suerte.

Mucho a pasado en estos meses: una chica eléctrica, una profesora de 40 años con apariencia de 8, pelear contra un loco quien tiene el poder de un dios y considerado el más poderoso de todos los niveles 5, ir a misiones a Europa y muchas otras cosas locas para poder mantener lo poco que tiene de vida normal de estudiante.

Todo eso por simplemente proteger a una monja piraña que posee en su cabeza más de 103,000 grimorios mágicos de la iglesia.

-Que mal, ¿Cómo vida se volvió tan ajetreada? – Se preguntó a si mismo mientras caminaba al mercado y miraba su mano, "Imagine Breaker" tiene el poder de negar todo lo que sea magia, fantástico o positivo en el aíre… así también como su buena suerte, debido a que este poder no se podía clasificar, de los esper de niveles 1 a 5, 1 siendo los más débiles y los 5 los más fuertes, él era de nivel 0 debido a que no se le pudo detectar. – Esta mano también me ha hecho la vida difícil.

La Ciudad Academia estaba iluminada de tiendas y locales abiertos en la noche, Kamijou suspiraba con las manos en los bolsillos, el mercado más cercano estaba a 15 minutos de su complejo de apartamentos, entonces no será difícil-

\- ¡AHÍ ESTAS! – Él volteó para ver rayos de electricidad que conocía muy bien dirigiéndose hacia él, Kamijou puso su mano enfrente de él y todos los rayos chocaron contra su mano emitiendo un sonido de vidrios rompiéndose. - ¡Por fin te encuentro Kamijou Toma!

Él bajó su mano para encontrarse con "Biri Biri" o más bien Misaka Mikoto, una chica de pelos marrones, aún con su uniforme de colegio y medía como 1,61m, ella es una esper de nivel 5, la más alta de todas.

-Ah, eres tú biri biri. – Dijo Kamijou relajándose. – Hay varias formas de llamar mi atención, ¿Por qué usar la que me puede lastimar?

-Tch, tú has sufrido golpes peores, eso no sería nada para ti. – Dijo Misaka cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Eso no quita el hecho de que eso también duele! – Exclamó Kamijou señalándola con una vena en su frente.

-Igual. – Dijo Misaka y lo miró a los ojos. – Te busco porque me debes un favor.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¡D-Desde los juegos! – Exclamó ella con las mejillas acaloradas.

-Ya te he hecho varios favores Misaka. – Dijo él y empezó a contar los favores que él le ha hecho. – Primero me hice pasar por tu novio, te salvé más de dos veces en situaciones que casi me matan, te cumplí la apuesta que hicimos después de los juegos, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

Misaka se sonrojaba más y más al escuchar todos los favores que él le ha hecho durante muchos meses por ella.

\- ¡I-IGUAL! ¡E-Es tu deber cumplirme favores!

\- ¿Desde cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión? – Preguntó Kamijou con una gota estilo anime bajar de su cabeza.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder una sombra saltó sobre los dos, esta figura tenía un aura negra de muerte y desesperación, Kamijou al voltear, su cara se le fue los colores al ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¡TE ENCONTRÉ TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamó Index Librorum Prohibitorum, o simplemente Index, una chica extranjera de 14 años peliblanca, ojos azules y vestía como una túnica de monja de color blanco y dorado.

Kamijou no pudo responder al sentir los dientes poderosos de la monja clavarse en su cabeza.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritaba Kamijou corriendo en círculos con Index mordiendo su cabeza como si fuera un chicle. - ¡Suéltame Index, te dije que iba a comprar lo de la cenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTO TE PASA POR IGNORARME Y CERRARME LA PUERTA EN LA CARA! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Misaka sentía una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza al ver esa escena, pero sintió una vena en su frente al ver como Index se pegaba a Kamijou como si fuera un gato a su dueño.

\- ¡Oi! ¡no olviden que estoy aquí! – Exclamó ella con una ceja haciendo un tic nervioso.

Kamijou se quitó a Index y la sostuvo por debajo de los brazos. - ¡¿Cuánto debo pasar para saciar a tu agujero negro?!

Index hizo un puchero a mil por hora, tonto Toma y tonta chica pelimarrón que quería alejar a Toma de ella.

\- ¡Cállate pecho plano, esto es entre yo y mi Toma! – Exclamó Index señalándola, al escuchar "Pecho plano" Misaka sintió un aura rodearla y se acercó a la peliblanca.

"¿Desde cuándo soy de alguien?" Pensó Kamijou con un signo de interrogación debajo de su cabeza.

\- ¿**Qué dijiste~**? – Dijo Misaka parándose enfrente de Index soltando algunas chispas de electricidad, la diferencia de tamaños era un poco notoria, Kamijou empezó a sudar frío al ver a las dos chicas que más problemas le han traído en estos momentos así.

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste! – Sin creen que Index se intimida por cosas como esas, pues están equivocadas.

-**Pero si eres tan pecho plano como yo**~

\- ¡Pero vivo con mi Toma! ¡así que esos son puntos de ventaja para mí! ¡fallo eléctrico! – Dijo Index cruzándose de brazos con un aura de victoria que la rodeaba como si hubiese ganado la lotería, Misaka no pensó lo mismo

\- ¡¿**A QUIÉN LE DICES FALLO ELECTRICO MONJA**?! – Gritó Misaka, las chispas de electricidad se intensificaron, así como los rayos y centellas que salían de los ojos marrones y azules de las dos chicas, así como un aura de muerte y desesperación las rodeó, Kamijou intentaba formular algo para detener a las dos chicas, sin que él saliera lastimado en el proceso

-C-Creo que h-hay que calmarnos. – Dijo Kamijou un poco nervioso, los tres no notaban como algo se formaba debajo de ellos, sentía que, si esto seguía, era _él_ el que iba a salir lastimado.

\- _**¡CÁLLATE, NO TE METAS! –**_ Exclamaron las dos chicas asustando al pelinegro, al momento que electricidad y muerte rodeaban al nervioso chico, un portal de colores negro y azul se abrió debajo de ellos, tragándoselos antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

. . . .

* * *

_Mistral, 8:55pm._

Después de tanto tiempo, de estar tanto tiempo separadas RWBY por fin se reunían después de una terrible batalla a las afueras de Heaven Academy, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona y Yang Xiao Long estaban reunidas después de casi un año sin saber una de la otra, Jaune Arc junto con sus compañeros Nora Valkirye y Lie Ren estaban sentados descansando después de ardua pelea.

Oscar veía esa reunión con algo de tristeza y felicidad, tristeza debido a todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para volver a reencontrarse y felicidad de verlas felices, sentimiento que compartía con Ozpin, director de la caída Beacon Academy en la cabeza del chico de piel caramelo, él vio la reliquia en su cinturón y suspiró algo cansado, ya quería irse a dormir.

Qrow suspiraba después de tan intensa pelea y emociones encontradas, pelear con su hermana no estaba en su agenda y tampoco encontrarse o con Cinder Fall o alguno de sus lacayos, a si también la visión de Salem… necesitaba emborracharse ya.

Kali Belladona y su esposo Ghira veían esa escena con felicidad por su hija y Sun también la veía con cierta felicidad.

Sin duda dentro de todo lo que pasaba, era feliz poder ver algo bueno… eso no duró mucho.

Un sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, todos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con el susto más grande de sus vidas: una especie de portal o algo así de color negro y azul se abrió arriba de ellos y de ese mismo portal cayeron tres figuras de manera dolorosa contra el suelo.

-¡AUWIE~~!

\- ¡Duele!

-Ugh…

Era dos chicas y un chico, la primera chica era una especie de monja con tunica blanca y dorada y no parecía cumplir los 15 años, peliblanca y ojos azules y tenía rasgos que nunca habían vistos en su vida, la otra chica era una pelimarrón de ojos del mismo color, vestía un uniforme que nunca antes había visto pero sin duda parecía de una academia o algo así y parecía tener 15 años.

La monja parpadeó viendo a todas partes e ignorando a las personas. - ¿D-Donde esta Toma?...

-Mierda… - Sorpresivamente todas las personas en el lugar vieron que debajo de las dos chicas, estaba un muchacho de entre 16 y 17 años, cabellos negros puntiagudos, con espirales en sus ojos y vestía con una franela blanca, pantalones marrones claro y zapatos marrones oscuros.

\- ¡GYAH! ¡T-Toma lo s-siento! – Exclamó la pelimarrón quien junto con la monja se levantaron rápidamente del chico quien particularmente se llamaba Toma.

"¿Quién carajos son estos mocosos?" Pensó Qrow con mirada analítica, a simple vista parecían inofensivos en todos los sentidos, pero… algo particular en el chico lo inquietaba.

Ruby siendo la chica entusiasta que es, sacó rápidamente a su oz gigante al igual que WBY sacaron sus armas y JNR quienes se pusieron alerta ante cualquier cosa.

\- ¡¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?! – Exclamó nerviosa Ruby intentando parecer cool.

Los tres notaron como varias personas estaban a su alrededor y…

\- ¡MIRA TOMA! ¡ESAS DOS MUJERES TIENEN OREJAS DE GATO! ¡¿P-PUEDO ACARICIARLAS?! – Exclamó la monja con estrellas en los ojos al ver las orejas de gato de Kali y Blake, una rio un poco nerviosa y la otra se alejó, Ghira se puso enfrente de ellas, aunque dudaba si una niña pequeña pudiera hacer daño.

-N-No creo que sean reales Index… - Dijo él riendo nervioso.

\- ¡Si son reales ignorantes! – Exclamó Blake ante el comentario del pelinegro, el chico miró un poco más de cerca y vio como las orejas de Blake y Kali se movían al mismo tiempo, él abrió los ojos de par en par al ver eso.

"¡¿Son orejas de gato reales?!" Pensó el chico intentando asimilar que en efecto eran orejas de verdad.

\- ¡C-Calma! ¡P-Por favor! – Exclamó Oscar poniéndose entre RWBY y JNR y los tres desconocidos. - ¡¿C-Cómo ustedes salieron de esa c-cosa rara?!

Index ladeó su cabeza pensando en una respuesta, cuando hizo eso varias de las personas de Remnant pensaron lo tierna que se veía, claro Ruby hizo anotaciones ante tal acto.

\- ¡Oh! Toma, creo que hemos sido transportados a otra dimensión. – Lo dijo Index como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

…

\- ¡¿TRANSPORTADOS A DÓNDE?! – Exclamaron la pelimarron y Toma viendo a Index, los demás se quedaron atontados con tal cosa.

Qrow negó varias veces. – Esperen, esperen, ¿acaso esta mocosa dijo que cayeron de esa cosa y que vienen de otra dimensión?

La pelimarrón negó varias veces y miró a Index. - ¡Explícate ahora!

-Bueno, mi teoría es la siguiente: debido a que nosotros venimos de un lugar donde la magia y la ciencia congenian una con la otra constantemente, los científicos de nuestra dimensión han estado haciendo múltiples proyectos con portales y todo lo demás, pero al parecer algo salió mal y creo que uno de sus portales escapó y… mírenos aquí.

-… Eso es la mierda más loca que he escuchado hasta ahora. – Gruñó Yang viendo a los tres extraños con desdeña y desconfianza.

\- ¿Otra dimensión? ¿desde cuando esto se convirtió en uno de esos absurdos comics de niño? – Preguntó Weiss.

\- ¡HEY! – Exclamaron indignados Jaune y Ruby por lo que dijo Weiss, después de todo ellos leían esos comics.

_¿Qué crees Ozpin?_

_No estoy seguro Oscar, pero hay que saber un poco más antes de saltar a más conclusiones._

\- ¿Y-Y cuáles son sus nombres? – Preguntó Jaune alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Oh! Mi nombre es Index Librorum Prohibitorum, o simplemente Index, como quieran. – Dijo Index con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que nombre tan… peculiar. – Dijo Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, es que tengo en mi mente más de 103,000 grimorios mágicos memorizados. – Dijo ella señalando su cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Dijo ahora Ren anonadado ante tal información, ¿una niña se aprendió más de cien mil libros de memoria? Eso era… un tanto extraño, pero a la vez asombroso.

_¡¿Acaso dijo grimorios mágicos?!_

Oscar quedó un poco aturdido con el grito de Ozpin.

\- ¿G-Grimorios mágicos? – Dudó Ruby al escuchar tal cosa.

-Es una historia tanto larga, pero continuemos. – Dijo esta vez la chica pelimarrón. – Mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto, un placer conocerlos.

Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia, Weiss sintió que le caería muy bien a esta chica.

El chico suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cuello. – Mi nombre es Kamijou Toma, un chico muy desafortunado.

"¿Desafortunado?" Pensaron todos los de Remnant al escuchar eso ultimo.

-Entonces… ¿otra dimensión? No lo creeré hasta que me lo demuestren. – Dijo Nora ahora cruzándose de brazos.

Kamijou al ver el aura de prueba de la chica con… amplios pechos, tragó y miró a Misaka.

-Oi, biri biri, demuéstrale lo que estas hecha a esa. – Dijo Kamijou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Misaka al ver la sonrisa de Kamijou negó unas veces y fue avanzado hacia Nora con una sonrisa que prometía dolor, para sorpresa de los demás, rayos empezaron a rodear a la oji marrón quien sacó una moneda y apuntó a Nora quien ahora tenía una expresión confusa al ver esa escena enfrente de ella.

-Atrápala, si puedes. – Dijo y con su pulgar envió a volar de manera super sónica con rayos detrás de esta la moneda hacia Nora, la cual chocó contra su estómago, mandándola a volar contra la pared creando una explosión en esta.

\- ¡NORA! – Exclamaron Jaune y Ren horrorizados por el poder que poseía una chica que era 3 años menores que ellos, ¡¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres y sus poderes sobrehumanos?!

RWBY tenían la mandíbula por los suelos, los rayos aún rodeaban a Misaka quien se cruzaba de brazos y tenía más monedas en su mano derecha lista para disparar, nunca antes habían visto un grado de poder tan grande como ese, ese mismo sentimiento lo compartían Qrow con Ghira y Kali y Sun.

Ozpin al ver desde la cabeza de Oscar los poderes de Misaka, se hiperventilaba y Oscar lo sentía, el señor al parecer estaba más que nervioso por la presencia de los tres seres enfrente de ellos.

_¿S-Señor Ozpin? Esta un poco nervioso y puedo sentirlo._

_¡P-Perdón! Es que estos jóvenes al parecer tienen un poder tan-_

Un grito se escuchó, era Nora con electricidad rodeando su cuerpo y una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, además de un lanzagranadas en su mano…

\- ¡NADIE SE METE CON LA REINA DEL CASTILLO! -Exclamó ella disparando balas como loca a Misaka quien respondía con balas-moneda impactándose contra las granadas creando fuertes explosiones.

Kamijou no pudo evitar ver esa escena con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"Genial, ahora hay dos 'Biri Biri', una más explosiva que la otra…" Pensó Kamijou suspirando ante eso, lastimosamente no pudo evitar ver como una granada iba hacia él y Index, Ruby al notar eso reaccionó y usando su veloz semblanza apartó a los dos chicos de lo que pudo ser una dolorosa experiencia.

\- ¡WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO! ¡¿TU PODER ES SER VELOZ?! ¡DIME MÁS DIME MÁS~~~! – Gritaba Index quien se puso enfrente de Ruby emocionada.

"Decían que yo era emocionada, pero luego miró a ella y digo santo cielo" Pensó la rosa con una gota estilo anime bajar de su cabeza.

-G-Gracias… - Dijo Kamijou, Ruby volteó a verlo, cuando lo inspeccionó no le encontró nada malo, parecía un chico común que se encontraban en el lugar y momento equivocados, poco sabrá ella que así es la vida de Kamijou Toma, una vida de lugares y momentos equivocados.

\- ¡No hay de que Kamijou! – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡¿eso es todo lo que tienes?!

\- ¡SOY LA REINA DEL CASTILLO!

-Eso se ve divertido, ¿puedo entrar? – Preguntó Yang ajustándose el cuello, ahí notó Kamijou que Yang no tenía brazo derecho, él inconscientemente se sobó su brazo.

Él negó y ante todo eso, Kamijou Toma veía el lugar desde muchas perspectivas, de un momento para otro estaba comprando reservas para la cena debido a Index por su hambre insaciable y se topó con Misaka, luego una especie de portal apareció debajo de ellos y se los llevó a un lugar llena de personas un tanto únicas: personas con rasgos de animales, un hombre de más de 2m viéndolo con peligro, algunas con un super poder mágico loco como lo es Biri Biri 2 y esta chica super veloz que lo salvó de una experiencia más que sufrible, una especie de caballero pero parecía idiota y se veía a si mismo reflejado en él, un ninja y era amigo de Biri Biri 2, la ninja gatuna que lo veía con ganas de matarlo, una princesa de las nieves, una chica dragón quien tenía carácter de peleona y busca pleitos, un hombre que olía a alcohol a más de un kilómetro de aquí, un chico mono que veía todo con absoluta incredulidad, un muchacho como de 14 años que parecía tener a alguien jugando dentro de su cabeza y junto a eso tienes la emoción de Index al ver tan magníficos poderes mágicos y Misaka peleando contra Biri Biri 2, además de la explicación loca de Index, la cual él no tenía ni la más mínima idea, ¿viaje entre dimensiones? ¿le están diciendo que fue transportado junto a una monja comelona y una chica eléctrica a una dimensión totalmente distinta a la que él conoce?...

Una cosa era la que podía decir Kamijou Toma ante todo este resumen que él.

-Que desfortuna…

. . . .

* * *

**Les presento el primer crossover que hago desde que estoy aquí: Toaru Majitsu no Index x RWBY, esto se dará a lugar una vez terminada la temporada 5 de RWBY donde Misaka, Toma y Index se embarcan en una nueva aventura totalmente lejos de su propia realidad, pobre Kamijou, siempre se encuentra en las situaciones más difíciles y locas de todas XD.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS~.**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW~~**


	2. Una Cierta Explicación

**HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~**

**Pd: Resulta que "misfortuna" no existe, me lo dijeron hace poco y quede como un pendejo, la traducción ideal sería: Que desfortuna, perdón por esa, pero bueh para adelante se ha dicho, Kamijou es una persona desafortunada, ahora suena mejor.**

**. . . .**

* * *

_Un Cierto Nivel de Crossover._

* * *

_. . . ._

Oscar se masajeaba los ojos, después de poder calmar las cosas, él junto con Qrow, RWBY y JRN trajeron a los tres inesperados invitados a la casa donde se hospedaban en Haven, ahora mismo Qrow junto con el chico de 14 años estaban sentados enfrente de Kamijou, Index y Misaka quienes veían con curiosidad los adentros de la casa, como si fuera casi la primera vez que vieran este tipo de decoraciones.

_Muy bien, antes de empezar, déjame hablar con los chicos en persona._

_¿Seguro Ozpin? No sé si-_

_Solo confía en mi Oscar._

El chico suspiró y cerró los ojos, y en un cambio radical sus ojos se iluminaron y su aura de nerviosismo y temerosidad fue reemplazada por una de total sabiduría y conocimiento, su postura cambio a una más analítica y de _desconfianza._

"Este chico debe ser de la edad de Index… ¿entonces por qué tiene la vibra de un adulto con mucha experiencia?" Pensó Misaka algo confusa.

-Bueno, esto sin duda fue algo… inesperado. – Dijo ahora _Ozpin, _con un tono más suave y veía a los tres chicos que cayeron literalmente del cielo. - En orden creo que deberíamos presentarnos, después de todo ya ustedes lo hicieron.

Ozpin señaló a su acompañante a su lado. – Él es Qrow Branwen, un aliado y viejo amigo.

El hombre hizo un "tch" cruzándose de brazos.

-Ellas son el equipo RWBY. – Dijo Ozpin señalando al equipo atrás de él.

Ruby agitó la mano alegremente. - ¡Mi nombre es Ruby Rose, la líder de RWBY! ¡Un gusto!

-Weiss Schnee. – Dijo la reina de las nieves con aura de jefa y viendo con ojos analíticos a Kamijou.

"Siento que ella y Misaka se llevarían muy bien por alguna razón" Pensó Kamijou al ver los ojos de las dos conectarse y asentirle una a la otra.

-Soy Blake Belladona. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia la gata, quien miró con ojos de odio a Kamijou, quien se le cayó una gota estilo anime de su cabeza al ver que ella lo odiaba.

"Eso no esta bien, tengo que arreglarlo"

\- ¡Yo! Mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long y soy la hermana mayor de Ruby. – Dijo ella desordenándole los cabellos a su hermana, quien gruñó ante eso.

-No se parecen en nada para ser hermanas. – Dijo bruscamente Index haciendo temblar a las dos hermanas.

-H-Hermanastras... – Dijo algo apenada Ruby sobándose el brazo.

Kamijou al ver eso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la monja quien se quejó y tenía ahora un chichón.

\- ¡Toma~! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!~- Exclamó Index sosteniéndose el chichón.

-Para que aprendas a no preguntar cosas que no te incumben. – Dijo soplando el humo de su puño, RWBY y JNR vieron esa escena con una gota estilo anime bajar de sus cabezas. – Perdónenla, ella no sabe cuando controlar esa boca suya.

Yang negó. – Nah, tranquilo solo que eso fue… algo brusco.

Index hizo un "hmph" y murmuró algo sobre "morderle la cabeza hasta más no poder a Toma" haciendo que Kamijou, a pesar de tener una expresión normal, su rostro se puso azul al escuchar eso ultimo.

"Eso me costará un par de mordidas en la cabeza…" Pensó el pelinegro sudando frío.

-… Y ellos son JNR, antiguamente conocidos como JNPR. – Presentó Ozpin al resto de chicos.

-Em, mi nombre es Jaune Arc, líder de JNR. – Dijo Jaune algo apenado sobándose el cuello, Misaka no sabía, pero algo en él se parecía mucho a Kamijou de una manera u otra.

-Lie Ren. – Dijo calmadamente el chico que parecía tener algunos rasgos más asiáticos que el resto de personas en la sala. – Y bueno, mi com-

\- ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó Nora apareciendo de la nada enfrente de Kamijou asustándolo al ver como ella estaba tan cerca de ella. - ¡Mi nombre es Nora Valkirye y soy la compañera de Renny! ¡Es tan increíble poder conocer a personas que tengan la misma semblanza que yo! ¡¿te gustan los perezosos?! ¡¿Qué piensas de las panquecas y-

"¡¿Acaso no para de hablar?!" Pensaron Kamijou y Misaka con una gota estilo anime bajar de sus cabezas, esta chica imperativa era demasiado para ellos.

\- ¡Nora!

-Ops, voy Renny~. – Dijo Nora volviendo a su lado con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ozpin tosió llamando la atención de todos. – Y yo soy el director Ozpin… o más bien _exdirector _Ozpin, dirigí la Academia Beacon antes de su caída.

…

-Meh, que más da. – Suspiró Kamijou, haciendo que Ozpin alzara una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso Sr. Kamijou?

Misaka rodó los ojos al entender porque Kamijou dijo eso. – Lo dice porque donde él estudia, su profesora de salón: Komoe tiene apariencia de niña de como 12 años, pero tiene… ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenía Komoe, Kamijou?

-Em, creo que su edad era 29 o 30 años. – Dijo Kamijou cruzándose de brazos.

Blake rodó los ojos. – No creo que sea para tanto.

\- ¿Tienes una foto? – Preguntó Jaune algo curioso, curiosamente Kamijou parpadeó y asintió, extrañamente él si tenía una foto de ella en su teléfono.

Entonces sacó para rareza de los de Remnant, un dispositivo extraño: no era como cualquier otro scroll, era una especie de pantalla y teclado colores azul pegados uno al otro de manera concisa y perfecta, Toma no prestó mucha atención a eso y encontró lo que buscaba.

-Em, no se sorprendan por favor… - Dijo él y le mostró la foto, los más curiosos: Nora, Yang, Ruby y Jaune se acercaron incluso Blake ya que, siendo gata, estas tienden a ser más curiosas.

Los ojos de ellos casi salen de sus lugares al ver la foto de la supuesta profesora: era en efecto una niña no mayor de los 12 años, cabello corto rosa, vestido rosa sonriente mientras rodeaba con su brazo a un despavorido Toma quien tenía la expresión de "Esto es un fastidio".

\- ¡¿ESA ES TU PROFESORA?! – Exclamaron RBY y JN, Ren vio la foto un poco más lejos y concordaba de que debía ser una broma, ¿una niña siendo profesora de una escuela? Es como si fuese un anime de Mistral.

Weiss por su parte vio la foto con una expresión de "¿Qué clase de chiste es este?", Qrow sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente borracho para cosas así y Ozpin… bueno tampoco es que le importase mucho.

_¡¿Ella es una profesora?!_

No tanto como a Oscar claro.

-Si pues, ella tiene como 30 pero aparenta 12. – Dijo Toma suspirando viendo la foto y cerrando su teléfono.

"Tiene 30 pero aparenta 12… ¡eso jamás lo he escuchado!" Pensaba Jaune, al vivir con varias mujeres decían que tenían una edad, pero aparentaban otra, este sería el primer caso donde una mujer quien ya tiene la treintena de años parece de 12.

-Además… ¿Qué era eso que nos mostraste Sr. Kamijou? – Preguntó Ozpin cordialmente.

Kamijou parpadeó y luego se dio cuenta a lo que se refiere. – Oh, era mi celular.

-Celu- ¿qué? – Preguntó Qrow ya casi con un dolor de cabeza formándose.

-Celulares, tú sabes: dispositivos que sirven para llamar, enviar mensajes y si quieres tomar fotos. – Dijo Misaka cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, entonces esa es su versión de los scrolls. – Dijo Jaune ahora.

\- ¿Scrolls? – Preguntaron los tres viajeros al escuchar esa palabra.

Ruby enseñó su scroll a los tres, ganándose una mirada de asombro, otra de impresión y otra de "¿Qué es esa mierda?"

-Esto es mi scroll, prácticamente tiene casi las mismas funciones de su celu- eso, pero con otras funciones como GPS, navegador por internet, FaceWeb y otras cosas extras. – Dijo Ruby agrandando y achicando su pantalla sorprendiendo aún más a los otros tres.

-Oh, parece que estamos en un mundo alterno un poco más avanzado al nuestro en cuanto a tecnología. – Dijo Index, Ozpin aclaró su voz llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno… si vienen de otro mundo, díganme. – Dijo Ozpin cruzándose de piernas y viéndolos a los tres. – Cuéntenos de su "mundo".

Index tosió unas veces y miró a todos con una sonrisa simple. – Nuestro mun- digo dimensión, es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy diferente al de ustedes, venimos de este pequeño país llamado Japón, bueno Toma y Mikoto son originarios de ahí, yo vengo de un país de diferente continente llamado Inglaterra, pero actualmente vivo con Toma en su apartamento-

-Para mi desgracia. – Murmuró Toma, pero Index lo ignoró.

-Vivimos en una ciudad llamada: Ciudad Academia, una ciudad ubicada en el sector Metropolitano de Tokyo, como dice su nombre; es una ciudad que en su totalidad está constituida por múltiples academias, por lo que su población de 2,3 millones de habitantes casi todos son estudiantes, de las cuales Toma forma parte de una y Mikoto forma parte de otra que es enteramente de chicas que se llama Tokiwadai, desde prescolar hasta el nivel universitario los chicos y chicas residentes deben relacionarse con la ciencia para investigar los poderes psíquicos en ella.

Ozpin intentaba de verdad encontrarle algún defecto a la historia de Index, pero simplemente no podía ante las circunstancias debido a que no podía encontrarle ninguna mentira a alguien tan sincera como ella.

Qrow agarró su frasco y empezó a beber, demasiada información que asimilar, RWBY y JNR estaban sorprendidos por esta ciudad fulana, ¿una ciudad hecha enteramente de academias?, eso sí es interesante.

-En nuestra ciudad también hay algo que se llaman "Espers". – Dijo Misaka pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Espers? – Preguntaron RWBY y JNR, Ozpin se acercó un poco más interesado de lo costumbre y Qrow suspiró, esta noche iba a emborracharse más de lo debido.

-Son personas con talentos únicos en muchos sentidos. – Explicó ella mirando al techo. – Cada uno de ellos son incapaces de generar magia sin poder hacer trizas a su cuerpo, tienen propiedades únicas que pueden alterar a placer.

Ozpin apretaba más y más los brazos de su asiento, "magia" era la palabra clave de su angustia.

\- ¿Magia? Existe magia de donde vienen. – Cuestionó Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

-Seeh, es un tanto complejo, no creo mucho en la magia, pero hay una cosa que sé: la ciencia y la magia congenian de una manera tanto peculiar. – Explicó Misaka. – _Los Tratados de la Magia – Ciencia, _establecen que ninguno de los dos bandos puede interferir en los asuntos del otro y no usar las técnicas de otras personas, y si se viola esto podría causar un conflicto que podría llegar a más o menos… una guerra civil, creo igual no sé mucho sobre ese tema y aún no sabemos si los magos son reales.

-Guerra civil… - Musitó Blake, no le gustaba para nada esa palabra tan horrible.

Ozpin sudaba frío, podía sentir como Oscar le gritaba que se tranquilizara, pero simplemente no podía. - ¿Y-Y qué tipo de poderes hay en esta ciudad que mencionan?

-Depende. – Dijo ahora Toma. – Pueden tener telekinesis, psicometría, telepatía, o la "Railgun", es un arma conocida por hacer que las balas viajen diez veces más rápido de lo normal, también conocida como Electromaster y es la habilidad de controlar las propiedades de la electricidad, ese es el poder de Biri Biri.

"¡¿HACER QUE LAS BALAS VIAJEN MÁS RAPIDO?!" Pensó Ruby con los ojos como platos, ¡ella quería que sus balas dust viajasen más rápido!

\- ¡Que no me llames así! – Exclamó Misaka con los dientes vueltos como los de un tiburón.

-… ¿Qué tan fuertes son estas personas esper? – Preguntó Ren.

-Oh, em… creo que se dividían en cinco niveles. – Comenzó otra vez Toma. – Desde el 1 al 5, siendo 1 el más débil y 5 el más alto, Misaka aquí es considerada la tercera esper de nivel 5 más poderosa de toda Ciudad Academia.

Misaka se sonrojó al escuchar eso, no sabía para nada que Toma sabía eso sobre ella, pero por otro lado Ruby y Nora se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¡¿LA MÁS FUERTE?! – Exclamaron las dos acercándose a Misaka con estrellas rodeándolas, la pelimarrón se le cayó una gota estilo anime de su cabeza al verlas así.

-Oh, am…

-Ya, Ruby déjala respirar. – Dijo Yang agarrando de la capa a su hermana quien la miró incrédula.

\- ¡Yang! ¡estamos hablando que Misaka es muy fuerte!

-No es para tanto además… - Dijo ella y le sonrió macabramente a Misaka, quien sintió una ceja hacer un tic nervioso. – Le falta _mucho _más desarrollo antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Rayos empezaron a rodear a Misaka quien se paró y miró al ojo a la dragona, el ambiente se puso tenso por alguna razón, Index empezó a reír mientras que Toma suspiraba.

\- ¿**Crees que me importa carga dos kilos de carne muerta en mi pecho**? – Dijo Misaka tronándose los dedos, de alguna forma Ruby y Weiss apoyaban a Misaka por el sentido de que de todas las chicas aquí, la rosa y la reina de las nieves no tienen mucho pecho.

-A lo mejor~, pero quien sabe… - Dijo Yang sonriendo peligrosamente.

-Ya basta _Misaka_/Yang. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo _Toma _y Blake, Yang solamente empezó a silbar y Misaka se cruzó de brazos haciendo un "hmph".

-…Pero hay un cierto nivel que no has mencionado Toma. – Dijo Index llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué nivel? ¡¿NIVEL 100?! – Exclamó Nora, haciendo suspirar a Jaune y Ren.

-No, eso no. – Dijo Index ignorando como Nora se desinfló ante esto. – Estamos hablando del nivel 0.

…

-Wow, eso es demasiado triste.

-Sentiría pena al saber quien obtuvo este nivel 0.

-Eso es… no tan Boop.

Dijeron respectivamente Yang, Qrow y Nora, sin notar que sus palabras atravesaron a Toma como flechas mortales en su pecho.

"¡Los odio a todos!"

-Em, en verdad no es que sean débiles... solo son incapacitados – Intentó aliviar Index a Toma, pero era en vano, eso también le dolió de alguna manera, el chico estaba en una esquina con una nube negra de desesperación sobre él, RWBY, JN y Qrow tuvieron gotas estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, Nora solo reía ante tal cosa.

\- ¿Incapacitados? – Preguntó Jaune ignorando al estado de mini depresión de Toma.

Misaka vio a Toma y se masajeó el cuello. – Bueno… los niveles 0 son consideradas "personas sin poderes", no obstante, no se pueden considerar como totalmente débiles, pero en Ciudad Academia son aquellos estudiantes incapaces de mantener un buen rendimiento académico y siempre fallan de alguna manera u otra en sus asignaciones…

Eso ayudó únicamente a que la nube de Toma creciera debido a que recordó toda la tarea que dejó en casa antes de caer en esta situación.

-Pero a su vez pueden contener cierto grado de poder, pero… son incapaces de controlarlo. – Dijo Index viendo apenada a Toma por la rejilla de su ojo.

Yang silbó ante tal cosa. – Vaya, eso si es algo, ¿entonces que nivel eres tú Index? ¿también que nivel es Kamijou?

\- ¿Yo? O nonononono, nada de eso, yo soy una monja con más de 103,000 grimorios memorizados en su cabeza. – Dijo ella sonriendo. – No sé pelear ni nada de eso.

\- ¿Y Kamijou es…? – Preguntó Nora entusiasmada para saber del superpoder de To-

-Em… él es un nivel 0.

…

\- ¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! – Gritaron casi todos, Qrow casi se ríe de esta información, Ren se cruzó de brazos y Ozpin alzó las cejas.

-Es… difícil de explicar. – Comenzó a explicar Toma levantándose y viendo a todos. – Prefiero no hablar mucho de mi habilidad, y tampoco soy un buen estudiante, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Eso no lo dicen tus notas. – Dijo Index, Toma ahogó un grito en sus manos. – Por como vas, pasaras otras vacaciones de verano en clases particulares con Komoe para que no repitas el año…

-Que desfortuna~.

Jaune otra vez se sintió identificado con Toma, el rubio a duras penas podía seguir al corriente con sus exámenes y todo eso, casi creía repetir el año si no fuese de que invadieron Beacon y ahora no sabía que hacer más.

Ese sentimiento que comparte Jaune, lo hace cada uno de RWBY y NR sabiendo de las pésimas notas del caballero en los primeros exámenes en Beacon.

-Ok, creo que suficiente de explicar nuestro mundo. – Dijo Index y vio expectativa a Ozpin. – Cuéntenos sobre donde estamos, creo que es más que justo saber ¿no?

Ozpin por primera vez sonrió normal, relajado incluso. – Bueno, sin más bienvenidos al mundo de Remnant…

. . . .

* * *

_11:09pm._

Una media hora de explicación de parte de Ozpin más tarde sobre cazadores y cazadoras, aura, semblanzas, dust, faunos, guerra secreta después, Toma se sentó en la cama de una de las habitaciones visitantes intentando asimilar lo que escuchó de Ozpin.

_Aura es una manifestación de si mismo, viene del alma del portador de cada uno de los cazadores y cazadoras alrededor de Remnant, así también una vez que alcanzan cierto entrenamiento, desbloquean su semblanza, que es un poder único que describe la personalidad del usuario, hay de varios tipos al igual que con los espers que mencionan…_

Toma se miró la mano de su Imagine Breaker, su mano derecha era capaz de cancelar cualquier cosa relacionado con lo sobrenatural, mágico o las bendiciones de dios, por lo que se preguntaba… ¿Cómo era que funcionaba su poder en este mundo tan loco?, los de Remnant se sorprendieron también cuando Index dijo cosas como aura, semblanzas o dust no existen en la Tierra.

_Dust es el elemento oficial que usa cada uno de los cazadores y cazadoras en sus armas, y están relacionados con varios elementos: fuego, agua, hielo, electricidad, etc. Un arma que no tenga alguna función con dust, se la considera como fuera de fecha, pero igualmente es efectiva…_

"¿Será que… podré negar estas cosas como auras o dusts?" Pensó Toma, sin duda la intriga de que si puede o no negar las auras y otras cosas en esta dimensión era demasiado.

-Hey… - Él volteó y se encontró a Blake en la puerta de su habitación, apoyada en el marco de esta.

-Oh… ¿Blake no? – Dijo Toma, ella rodó los ojos y se acercó a él… sentándose en su cama mirándolo fijamente. – Em, ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, en verdad quiero preguntarte una cosa en particular.

-… ¿Ok? Aunque estoy muy cansado para responder. – Dijo riendo apenado el chico, quien tragó ante la intensa mirada de la gata. – Mejor me callo.

-Muy bien ahora responde… - Dijo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Eres racista?

…

-Ah, ¿Cómo?

-Que si eres racista. – Dijo ella y lo miró cruzada de brazos. – Te vi mirando fijamente las orejas mías y de mi mamá, por lo que siento que de cierta forma te… dio alguna emoción al verlas.

-Em…

"¿Racista? ¿de qué habla esta loca?" Entonces Toma empezó a analizar la pregunta, entonces por fin conectó cabos y suspiró, con que eso era…

-Em, Blake creo que tu y yo tenemos conceptos de racismo muy diferentes.

\- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó Blake con una ceja alzada.

-De donde vengo es un tanto complicado, primero… ahí no hay faunos o cualquier tipo de personas con rasgos de animales. – Eso hizo que los ojos de Blake se abrieran como platos. – Pero si… hay racismo con personas de diferentes razas, color de piel, creo que eso es mi concepto de racismo.

Blake tragó para evitar gritar de la furia ¡¿racismo por el color de piel?! ¡eso era ridículo!

-… ¿N-No hay faunos de dónde vienes?

-Em no, es por eso que me sorprendí tanto al ver tus orejas. – Dijo él riendo apenado. – Es que me parecieron tan tiernos que no podía creer lo que veía.

"¡MEEP!" Las mejillas de Blake se sonrojaron tanto al oír esa frase que apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-N-No deberías decir eso tan a-a la ligera…

-Oh perdón, es la costumbre. – Dijo Toma sobándose el cuello.

Blake lo miró y suspiró. – Quisiera saber también… tu semblanza.

\- ¿Mi semblanza? – Cuestionó Toma ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Tu poder o lo que sea que tengas, porque debe haber alguna razón por la que eres nivel 0 ¿no?

Toma se quedó pensando, si bien no se sentía aún cómodo decirles a varias personas sobre este peligroso poder de él, sentía que Blake era… la indicada para decirle.

-Mi poder se llama "Imagine Breaker", es un tanto… único. – Dijo mirando su mano derecha. – Se concentra únicamente en mi mano derecha y tiene la habilidad de negar cualquier poder sobrenatural o bendición de dios cuando mi mano entra en contacto con el aíre.

"Q-Que… descripción" Pensó Blake abriendo los ojos de par en par, si lo que ella cree que es cierto, entonces puede ser capaz de negar cualquier tipo de aura, aún estaba sorprendida también de que ni Misaka a pesar de tener un gran poder que puede ser comparado como semblanza, no era una como tal, y también estaba el hecho que ninguno de los tres visitantes tuviesen una pizca de aura en ellos.

-Para mi se escucha como un gran poder, ¿entonces por qué eres nivel 0?

-Bueno, es un tanto complicado: Imagine Breaker a pesar de tener un gran poder que no puedo controlar aún, no pudieron ser capaces de calificarlo en alguno de los niveles, por lo que me pusieron en nivel 0 y creo que ese es el resumen. – Dijo haciendo una noción con la mano.

-Pero si… niega incluso las bendiciones y eso ¿a qué te refieres?

-Bueno como dije, al borrar todo lo positivo, me encuentro con la desdicha de toda mi vida. – Dijo viendo a Blake suspirando algo cansado, pero con una sonrisa. – Soy muy desafortunado en la vida.

-Oh… eso es algo malo. – Declaró ella riendo.

Toma se encogió de hombros y miró a Blake con una sonrisa.

-Seeh, te vi y creí que me odiabas por la manera que me mirabas.

-Te _odiaba…_ ahora, me caes bien. – Dijo ella sonriendo y levantándose de la cama de Toma y salió no sin antes verlo atrás y decirle. – Buenas noches, Kamijou…

Él suspiró y se acostó en, por primera vez en todo el día para por fin poder descansar.

"Ah~, por fin, ahora si podré irme a-

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un grito que resonó por toda la casa donde se estaban quedando.

\- ¡TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ~~ - Si no fuera por Index quien gritó a todo pulmón.

\- ¡**QUE ALGUIEN CALLE A ESA NIÑA**! – La voz de Qrow resonó también por el lugar

Toma solamente tuvo lagrimas estilo anime ante este hecho.

-Que desfortuna…

. . . .

* * *

_Habitación de Oscar/Qrow._

Qrow después de lanzar un grito, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada de forma mágica murió, Oscar suspiró ante un día tan eventual y largo desde un principio.

_Ozpin… ¿Qué piensas sobre esos chicos?_

_Por experiencia… puedo decir que no son malos jóvenes._

_Pero eso de viaje entre dimensiones es algo sacado de los comics._

_Lo sé… pero al ver lo seguro que sonaban al relatarnos sobre su dimensión, no me dio razón para no creerles._

_Claro, pero…_

_¿Pero qué Oscar?_

_Ese pelinegro… ¿Toma? No sé porque, pero siento que oculta algo y… eso me preocupa un poco._

… _Hmm, comparto tu sentimiento, pero no sentí que él tampoco fuera mala persona, como él dijo, no nos conocemos lo suficiente para decirnos las cosas._

_Claro, claro, tienes razón._

_Oscar, sé que todo fue muy rápido, pero debes entender que esto es por el bien común._

_Lo sé… pero ahora ¿nos llevaremos a esos tres con nosotros?_

_Bueno, les conté sobre Salem así que supongo que sí._

Oscar suspiró y se acostó, sus ojos se volvían más y más pesados, había que actuar rápido porque tenían unos días antes de irse a Atlas.

Y sería un viaje largo.

. . . .

* * *

_Beacon, 12:34am._

Salem, la reina y emperatriz de todos los grimms veía la ventana destruida de su torre, tanto ha pasado, la "muerte" de Cinder, que Ozpin revivió en el cuerpo de un mocoso y ahora… su sentido le advertía de que algo horrible había llegado y estaba con Ozpin- no _Ozma._

"¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos en esta guerra?" Pensó ella suspirando, ya eran milenios luchando contra él y cansaba, pero ahora… con esta nueva aparición, tal vez las cosas se iban a poner…

_Un tanto interesantes._

_. . . ._

* * *

**¡READYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW~~**

**Pd: Rapidito, así se trabaja un poco mejor XD.**


	3. Una Cierta Llegada Sorpresa

**LE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**. . . .**

* * *

_Un Cierto Nivel de Crossover._

* * *

_. . . ._

_Casa en Haven, 9:34am._

Ruby Rose se estiraba mientras vagaba por los pasillos de la casa en donde se hospedaban en Haven, han pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo: su reencuentro con Weiss y Yang, descubrir la habilidad de Ozpin de pasar de un cuerpo a otro, la existencia de una reina de los grimms, la pelea en Haven y la reunión de RWBY.

-Hmmmm~. – Actualmente ella andaba en sus ropas de dormir, una franelilla sin mangas y un corazón, pantalones blancos con corazones pequeños y un cubre ojos, estos se decoraban con ojos de Grimm.

Ella llegó a la sala, pero no encontró tampoco a alguien allí, ha pasado los últimos 15 minutos buscando a su equipo o a JRN, pero sin éxito.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Pensó ella rascándose su cabeza.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Un grito y algo chocando contra el suelo interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella volteó y vio algo que hizo que una gota estilo anime bajara por su cabeza.

Ruby se había olvidado sinceramente de los visitantes de ayer, enfrente de ella dos de esos estaban en una posición algo loca: Index estaba encima de Toma mordiendo su cabeza con sus afilados dientes.

\- ¡Index! ¡Es temprano en la mañana, déjame pararme!

\- ¡Mal Toma! ¡MAL MAL MAL! ¡Lo primero que debes hacer es prepararme el desayuno antes que cualquier otra cosa!

\- ¡Ayer tuve que pararme en la noche y prepararte algo con la comida que no es nuestra! ¡ten algo de compasión conmigo! ¡¿quieres?! – Exclamó Toma parándose con Index mordisqueando su cabeza. - ¡Mierda! ¡Es demasiado temprano para esto! ¡QUE DESFORTUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ruby negó algunas veces. – Em…

Toma volteó y se levantó con Index ahora mordiendo su brazo como si no hubiera un mañana, se notaba pequeñas venas rodeando su rostro de niña.

-Oh Ruby, perdón por el escándalo. – Dijo él ignorando el hecho de que la monja mordía su brazo.

-I-Igual estaba despierta. – Dijo nerviosa, ella nunca fue buena con las conversaciones con personas que no conocía. - ¿Es n-normal que eso pase?

Dijo señalando a la monja mordelona, Toma suspiró y levantó su brazo junto con Index, esta colgaba del brazo del pelinegro como si fuera una mona, pero con los dientes.

-Más de lo que me gustaría. – Dijo Toma negando.

-Oh…

…

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Ya no sé que más decirle~~~!" Pensaba la rosa mordiéndose la uña mientras veía como Toma con su mano derecha intentaba quitarse a Index de su brazo izquierdo.

-Em, eto… - Toma vio a Ruby jugando con sus dedos mientras intentaba formular un tema de conversa con él.

-Si preguntas por los demás. – Dijo él y ella lo miró. – Tu hermana y la peliblanca salieron a hacer unas compras, el rubio con su amigo asiático salieron a creo que comprar unos comics, Blake creo que está en alguna parte de la casa y Biri biri 2 debe estar aquí… creo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Index se soltó del brazo de Toma e hizo un puchero mientras le respondía a Ruby. – Toma una vez que se despierta, le es muy difícil volver a dormir.

-Y más aún con alguien tan ruidosa como tú. – Dijo haciendo caer a Index de culo fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito, ella miró a Toma con un aura de muerte por haberla soltado de esa manera.

-**Toma… **\- Él empezó a sudar frío cuando ella una vez más mostró los dientes.

\- ¡R-Ruby! ¡ven, te puedo llevar a donde esta biri biri 2! – Dijo él tomándola de los hombros y hiendo rápidamente con ella dejando atrás a Index.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡no me dejen sola! – Exclamó Index persiguiéndolos por detrás haciendo que Toma acelerara el paso drásticamente.

"Supongo que nuestros días locos van a ser más interesantes con Kamijou y sus dos amigas" No pudo evitar pensar Ruby riendo.

…

Sorprendentemente por obra del destino, Toma logró llevar a Ruby y Index a la zona de entrenamientos, cosa que él se sorprende porque no tenía ni idea de como era la casa, pero era fácil debido a que el patio conectaba con la parte de atrás de esta.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que todos a excepción de los adultos estaban ahí viendo-

Y a la velocidad de la luz una moneda pasó a lado de Toma, quien al sentir la caliente sensación pasar a lado de su mejilla empezó a sudar frío y sentía como su alma casi salía de su boca.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Dijo Yang poniendo sus puños en sus caderas en una pose de confianza y ropas deportivas mientras veía a cierta chica Railgun quien tomaba y sacaba aíre.

\- ¡Pero acércate tetona de mierda! ¡te demostrare que tan letal soy! – Exclamó Misaka con rayos rodeando a su ser y con ropas deportivas blancas, cortesía de Weiss Schnee y que no tan sorpresivamente le quedaban bien.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Ruby acercándose a Weiss quien estaba con JNR, Oscar y Blake sentados algunos en el suelo mientras que la reina de las nieves y Ren estaban parados.

Weiss suspiró. -Yang tuvo la grandiosa idea de molestar a la otra con el tamaño de sus pechos.

Una vena salió en la frente de Ruby, ahora entendía el enojo de Misaka.

Toma se acercó después con Index quien veía con estrellas la pelea casi explosiva.

"Ni siquiera he comido algo, y ahora sucede esto." Pensó Toma suspirando con una hambrienta barriga.

\- ¡Me las pagaras rubia estúpida! – Los rayos de Misaka se intensificaban más y más alrededor de ella y algunos se dispararon hacia Yang quien sonrió y su semblanza se encendió alrededor de ella.

-Tehe~.

Explosiones de fuego combinadas con la electricidad de la pelimarrón es esparcían por el lugar, Toma no pudo evitar que una gota estilo anime bajara por su cabeza mientras veía el explosivo evento enfrente de él.

-Wow, tu amiga Misaka es muy fuerte. – Dijo Jaune con asombro y miró a Toma. - ¿Cuántos años es que tiene ella Kamijou?

-Em, creo que ella tiene 15. – Dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tiene casi mi misma edad?! – Exclamó Oscar con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Tú cuantos tienes Ozpin? ¿Cómo 10 años? – Preguntó Toma encogiéndose de hombros, Oscar sentía sus mejillas acalorarse y frunció el ceño, algo que no es muy normal para él.

\- ¡Tengo 14! ¡Y no soy Ozpin, soy Oscar! – Exclamó el granjero agitando los brazos.

-Si, si, problemas de doble personalidad no eres el único con esos. – Dijo haciendo una noción con la mano, haciendo que Oscar tuviera otra cosa no muy común en él: una vena en su frente.

\- ¡Hey!

Nora rio un poco al ver esa escena, Ren abrió los ojos al igual que Jaune, Weiss negó la cabeza un poco, Blake sonrió y Ruby vio eso con una expresión con un poco de incredulidad, el tiempo que llevaban conociendo al pequeño granjero, no era de esos que se enojasen frecuentemente.

Index rio un poco. – Neeh~ Toma, no molestes mucho al niño, esa es la actitud que te llevo a varios problemas.

\- ¡¿Niño?! ¡Si tú tienes como mi edad! – Exclamó Oscar ahora molesto con Index quien silbó mirando hacia otro lado.

"Esta gente tienen actitudes y personalidades… únicas" Pensó Blake viendo la pelea de Misaka contra Yang, la dragona salió volando chocando contra el suelo, pero recobró rápidamente la compostura, las cosas como son; Misaka a pesar con ese tamaño pequeño que tiene, 1,61m, ella posee un gran poder y lo más sorprendente era que no era una semblanza y que ella no tiene tampoco aura.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, Qrow estaba junto con los padres de Blake con expresiones algo confusas por lo que pasaba.

Nora levantó la mano. - ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ahora mismo Misaka esta peleando contra Yang al haberla llamado "pechos pequeños"!

Qrow solo se pasó una mano por su cara suspirando, Ghira negó y Kali dio una risita.

\- ¿Es en serio? Ustedes adolescentes pelean por las cosas más estúpidas. – Dijo Qrow rodando los ojos.

-Lo dice el hombre que huele a alcohol a las 10 de la mañana. – Dijo Index haciendo que casi todos empezaran a reírse, Ghira sonrió ante eso y Kali no pudo evitar que una risotada se le escapara.

"Esa pequeña mocosa… aunque no le encuentro falla a su lógica"

Kali veía la pelea explosiva con algo de asombro, cuando ella vio a Misaka calculó que su edad no pasaba de los 17, y aún así tenía un gran poder y energía fluyendo a través de ella, su expresión de determinación era algo que no se veía mucho con los de esta generación.

-Me sorprende el poder de esa muchacha. – Expresó Ghira sorprendido al ver lo que un ser mucho más bajo que él puede hacer.

Jaune miró una vez más a Toma y le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo lidias con eso?

-No lo hago normalmente, ella siempre me busca para dos cosas: o para pelear o porque yo le debo algún favor.

-¿Y Index? Ella por lo que veo es tiene mucha energía.

-Desgraciadamente… – Dijo Toma suspirando al ver a la monja animando con todo su ser a Misaka y Yang al mismo tiempo. – Al final del día solo resulto cansado por cada día que paso con ella, pero supongo que mi rutina aburrida acabó gracias a Index.

-Mmm, ¿y cómo es tu escuela? – Preguntó Jaune aún más interesado en Toma.

-Oh, es un tanto… ¿única? Y lo digo por las diferentes personalidades entre profesores y alumnos. – Dijo Toma con un tic nervioso recordando a dos ciertos compañeros de clases de él: Motoharu Tsuchimikado y Pierce Aogami, esos dos lo sacaban mucho de quicio. – Pero háblame de… ¿Bacon?

-Beacon. – Corrigió Jaune riendo. – Era considerada una de las academias más sobresalientes de los 4 continentes, llena de chicos y chicas locamente fuertes con muchas aspiraciones de ser cazadores y cazadoras… bueno eso fue hasta su caída.

Toma levantó las cejas, ayer Ozpin contó más o menos como fue la caída de su academia, como unos terroristas se infiltraron en su escuela, como esta organización criminal y unos monstruos llamados grimms también atacaron el lugar, y por más que él sabía todos los adolescentes estuvieron en Beacon por lo que a cada uno tuvieron una experiencia traumática en cierto sentido.

-Lamento recordar eso…

Jaune hizo una noción con la mano. – Nah, no te preocupes, eso pasó hace tiempo.

-Un año, no es mucho tiempo amigo.

-Como dije, mucho tiempo. – Los dos rieron levemente, sin duda los dos se identificaban uno con el otro.

\- ¿Y… cómo te iba en las clases de Beacon?

Jaune paró, su cuerpo animadamente se volvió blanco y un aura negra de depresión lo rodeó cuando un poco de números rojos aparecieron debajo de su cabeza: 15/100, 6/100, 22/100 y la lista seguía, no era mentira decir que el caballero fue malo en sus asignaciones, y esa aura se la pegó a Toma, quien abrió los ojos y recordó que él también está en números rojos en "Una Cierta Escuela Superior", todas sus inasistencias y las amenazas de poder repetir el año tampoco ayudaron por lo que su cuerpo también perdió animadamente todo su color y los dos entraron como en una especie de coma, los demás al ver eso sintieron una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

\- ¿Y esos dos qué les pasa? – Preguntó Weiss.

Index suspiró, ella ya sabía porque Toma se puso así. – Creo que esos dos empezaron a hablar de rendimiento académico y bueno… Toma por ahora no tiene las mejores notas.

-Bueno que cosas… a Jaune nunca le fue bien en Beacon, siempre tenía mal promedio. – Dijo Ren rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Hey! ¡que pasa ahí! – Exclamó una voz, Sun quien había vuelto de dar una vuelta con Neptune, entonces fue corriendo hacia la escena. - ¡¿Una pelea?! ¡Oh eso lo quiero v-

No terminó porque para desgracia del mono, no se había amarrado las trenzas de sus zapatos y cayó y empujó a cierto chico de mala fortuna hacia el campo explosivo mientras aún estaba en su estado vegetativo.

Toma al sentir ser empujado hacia el campo de guerra, sacudió la cabeza y tambaleó un poco para luego pararse en medio… de Yang y Misaka, para su mala fortuna se habían lanzados ataques una a la otra, Yang disparó balas con su Ember Celica mientras que Misaka usó sus rayos y disparó hacia ella, cuando las dos se dieron cuenta que él estaba en el medio ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Quítate de ahí! – Exclamó Misaka.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Salte del camino! – Dijo por su lado Yang.

Todos se asustaron ante la posición de Toma, Ruby ya iba a usar su semblanza para sacar nuevamente del peligro al pelinegro, Qrow ya iba a también saltar a la escena y sorprendentemente Blake iba a hacer también lo mismo, Index por su parte sonrió calmada.

Toma tenía esto controlado.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

O tal vez no.

-Por Oum… - Murmuró horrorizada Kali con las manos en su boca.

Los rayos con las balas dust formaron una estruendosa explosión justamente en donde estaba el chico desafortunado formando una enorme nube que cubrió todo el patio para horror de varios debido a que no veían a los tres involucrados en la explosión.

Ruby saltó a la escena rápidamente buscando señales del pelinegro, Qrow y Blake se unieron rápidamente también.

-Ese idiota… - Escuchó Ruby y volteó a ver a Misaka sobándose la frente estresada.

\- ¡Yang! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Exclamó Blake buscando también a la dragona.

-Detrás de ti. – Ella volteó y se encontró con una Yang algo aturdida por el evento.

-Te pasas dragón. – Dijo Qrow negando, Yang solo hizo un "tch".

\- ¡¿Dónde está Kamijou?! – Exclamaba Ruby buscando por todas partes.

Justamente cuando el humo se esparció, el resto junto con los otros cuatro por fin localizaron al chico pelinegro, con su cuerpo totalmente en negro, de él salía humo y tenía espirales en el lugar de sus ojos.

\- ¡Kamijou! – Exclamó Ruby tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo. - ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Responde~!

\- ¡Ruby deja de hacer eso! ¡lo aturdes más! – Exclamaba Weiss acercándose también.

Oscar volteó a ver a Index, quien, a pesar de verse preocupada, estaba tranquila.

\- ¡Tú di algo! ¡Tu amigo acaba de recibir una fuerte dosis de dolor y no haces nada! – Exclamaba Oscar señalándola-

-Y dijeron también que ninguno de ustedes tiene aura… - Musitó Ghira, Sun por su parte sentía el alma salir de su cuerpo al ver lo que había hecho ¡no era su culpa que se le haya olvidado de amarrarse las trensas!

Misaka suspiró, la preocupación de todos era palpable. – Ok, a pesar de que se ve feo… el idiota es más duro de lo que creen.

\- ¿Duro? Recibió una dosis de balas dust junto con electricidad, y no tiene aura para variar. – Dijo Blake calmada, pero por dentro con una tormenta de preocupación.

Index se acercó a Ruby quien agitaba sin parar a Toma.

-Hey, tranquila y déjalo en el suelo. – Dijo Index, Ruby dudó y lo acostó… usando su regazo como almohada para su cabeza, Qrow y Yang sintieron un fuerte golpe al ver eso.

-¿R-Ruby? ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Yang con un tic en una ceja.

\- ¡Ayudando! ¿Qué más?

-Hay otras formas de ayudarlo también… - Agregó Qrow tronándose el cuello.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – Exclamó Ruby. - ¡¿Ahora qué Index?!

Index, a pesar que ella sintió una vena en su frente al igual que Misaka al ver como la rosa puso la cabeza de su desafortunado favorito en su regazo, concedió y se acercó a Toma.

-Toma, si estas ahí di algo. – Dijo la enciclopedia.

-Q… - Toma logró musitar algo, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Qrow y Misaka se acercaron para ver que decía.

"¿Q…?" Pensaron los que los rodeaban, a excepción de Misaka y Index ya que tenían una idea de lo que iba a decir.

-Que desfortuna~. – Al escuchar eso, RWBY y Qrow se les cayó una gota estilo anime bajar de sus cabezas, Misaka suspiró un tanto aliviada y Index se levantó y vio los demás que también estaban preocupados.

\- ¡Tranquilos! Él esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse. – Dijo Index, Kali suspiró aliviada y Ghira veía sombríamente a Sun quien estaba de rodillas frente a él, el pobre mono sudaba frío.

"Me siento mal por los dos…" Pensó Oscar por Toma y Sun, el primero por el fuerte golpe que recibió y el otro por lo que le iba a suceder.

Nora por su parte dijo. – Wow, ¿recibió una fuerte explosión y sobrevivió…? ¡ES SUPER FUERTE!

-No Nora. – Dijo Ren sabiendo lo que pensaba su amiga de toda la vida y Jaune suspiró aliviado.

_Oscar, necesito tomar posesión de ti por un momento._

El granjero parpadeó, esta era la primera vez en toda la mañana que escuchaba a Ozpin.

_¿Ahora?_

_Si, tengo que hablar con ellos para los próximos movimientos._

…_O-Ok, está bien._

Los ojos del granjero brillaron y Ozpin salió al aíre, después de gran alboroto se levantó y gritó.

\- ¡Todos al comedor! ¡Ahora! – Dijo y se fue rápidamente hacia adentro de la casa, todos lo vieron y sabían varios que ese era Ozpin.

_Grrrrr~._

Y… había hambre en el ambiente también, por lo que no desperdiciaron y se fueron todos a adentro, Sun por su lado sintió como Blake lo tomaba del brazo con un aura oscura rodeándola.

\- ¿**Acaso debo de enseñarte a como amarrarte las trenzas como si fueras un niño**? – Dijo en tono oscuro.

"Ya valí vergas…"

. . . .

* * *

_Comedor, 10:15am._

Toma se tronaba un poco el cuello mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con su plato de comida, que era unas panquecas esponjosas con miel.

-Tch, ¿Cómo se supone que debo lidiar con esto? – Dijo Toma suspirando, con pequeños parches en su cara, frente y cuello.

Yang quien estaba a su lado se sobó su brazo algo apenada. – S-Seeh, lo siento por eso, es que de verdad no esperaba que aparecieras ahí.

-Descuida, igual eso fue efecto de mi mala suerte. – Suspiró Toma, dudando si era sano suspirar mucho a esta hora de la mañana.

\- ¿Mala suerte? Pues debe ser una _muy _mala suerte a mi parecer. – Dijo Yang no creyendo mucho en eso de la buena y mala suerte.

"Cuando le diga sobre Imagine Breaker, luego cambiará de opinión"

Misaka quien estaba en su uniforme de Tokiwadai se acercó también con su porción y se sentó al otro lado de Toma.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy, no sé para que preguntas si sabes como es.

\- ¡Hmph! Entonces no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti, Kamijou idiota.

-Déjame comer, dios es muy temprano para esto. – Se quejó Toma, Yang con su ojo analítico, observó la actitud de Misaka hacia Toma, ella no tardó en sacar conclusiones y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"Oh~ esto es bueno"

Por otro lado, Ren veía como Index levantaba su plato de comida por undécima vez vacio.

\- ¿Más Index? Creo que te dará dolor de estomago de tantas panquecas. – Dijo Ren sobándose el cuello.

\- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Dame de comer! – Dijo ella ignorando eso ultimo que dijo Ren quien suspiró y puso otra más en su plato. - ¡Gracias!

"Rayos Kamijou, compasión de ti si vives solo con ella" Pensó Jaune al ver cuanto comía Index era justo, decir que ella comía incluso diez veces más que Nora, quien sintió algo llamarla con la fuerza ¡alguien intentaba batir su récord!

También era justo decir que todos veía con gotas estilo animes bajar por sus cabezas al ver el apetito voraz de la monja, ¡incluso Ozpin se le cayó una!

-Q-Que niña con apetito… - Musitó Ghira asombrado por como comía Index.

"Admiren simple mortales: la razón por la que estoy casi en banca rota" Pensaba Toma maliciosamente.

Ozpin tosió llamando la atención de todos. – Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención, es justo comenzar discutiendo nuestro próximo movimiento contra Salem.

Misaka pensaba en la conversación que dio Ozpin sobre Salem…

_Yo sé que no tenemos nada de conocernos, pero les confiare esta información: actualmente nosotros estamos en guerra contra los grimms, seres de pura maldad que se alimentan de los pensamientos negativos de las personas, son la creación más horrorosa hecha por Salem, reina de todos lo grimms, gracias a ellos miles de vidas fueron cobradas y actualmente estamos ideando un plan para poder detenerla una vez por todas…_

Ella aún recordaba la reacción de todos, la más notoria era de Qrow al lanzarle una mirada de "¡¿En serio?!" a Ozpin, Toma por su parte tenía una expresión neutra pero sus puños cerrados fuertemente e Index sus ojos eran tapados por el flequillo de su cabello.

"Aún así… siento que él no nos esta contando todo" Pensaba Misaka con la impresión de que había más en la historia de la que dejaba.

-Como tenemos la reliquia, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro y poder tener la seguridad apropiada. – Dijo Ozpin viendo la reliquia en sus manos. – Por lo que no tendremos más opción que movernos a Atlas.

\- ¡Pero si acabo de venir de ahí! – Exclamó Weiss, al escuchar eso Toma no pudo evitar sentir pena por la chica, si hubiese sido él y le dijesen eso le echaría la culpa a su mala suerte.

-Lo sé Srta. Schnee y no me imaginó lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. – Dijo apenado el señor en cuerpo de niño. – Pero ahora necesitamos la seguridad necesaria de James Ironwood para poder mantenerla a salvo.

\- ¿James Ironwood? – Preguntó Index confundida.

-Él es el general del ejercito de Atlas y director de la Atlas Academy. – Explicó Weiss cortamente.

\- ¿Cómo es Atlas? – Preguntó Misaka curiosa por este lugar.

-Frío y cantidades anormales de nieve. – Dijo Qrow recordando todas las veces que tuvo que ir a ese invierno sin fin.

Ozpin volvió a toser falsamente. – Sé que es… peligroso ya que tenemos a la reliquia, pero lo más rápido que nos podamos mover, mejor… ahora con ustedes tres no sé qué hacer.

Toma suspiró pesadamente, Misaka hizo un "tsk" y Index ladeó la cabeza confusa.

\- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – Preguntó la monja.

Qrow rodó los ojos. – Ustedes no son de por aquí, por lo que sería ideal dejarlos aquí a salvo, saben mucho, pero entre menos niños nos acompañen, mejor.

\- ¿**Cómo dices viejo borracho**? – Preguntó Misaka con rayos empezando a rodearla. - ¡**Di eso una vez más y verás de lo que esta niña es capaz de hacerte**!

-Respeta a tus mayores, mocosa. – Le dijo el cuervo con desdeño.

Ruby se paró automáticamente se paró con las manos en alto. - ¡Esperen! ¡Somos amigos, no hay que pelear!

-Falso, solo son tres mocosos que aparecieron en el lugar y momentos equivocados. – Dijo Qrow y miró a Ozpin. – Lo siento Oz, me opongo a la idea de que más niños nos acompañen.

Misaka crujía los dientes de la ira que sentía mientras más rayos la rodeaban, algunos se alejaron de ella con miedo de ser tocados por estos, a excepción de Nora claro.

Ozpin miró a los tres chicos una vez más. – Si bien hubiese preferido decir las cosas con más gentilezas _Qrow_, él tiene razón, no desearía que más muchachos jóvenes se involucr-

\- ¿Sabes que de donde vinimos hubo tres guerras mundiales? – Dijo de repente Toma relajado

…

_¿C-Cómo?_

Oscar musitó dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿D-Disculpa? – Musitó Blake.

Ozpin sintió su habla irse al escuchar eso, Kali intentó decir algo, pero fue demasiado, Ghira se quedó tieso como una piedra, Qrow frunció el ceño más de lo debido, Sun tragó al igual que Jaune, Nora por primera vez se puso seria al escuchar eso, Ruby miró horrorizada a Toma al escucharlo decir eso y Ren junto con Weiss prefirieron no decir nada.

\- ¿Cómo así Sr. Kamijou? – Preguntó Ghira.

-Bueno… yo supongo que aquí hace años tuvieron sus guerras a parte de esta ¿no es así?

Varios asintieron; la Great War una guerra por los derechos de los faunos y faunas cobró la vida de cientos de miles de personas de los dos bandos, por esa era la única que hubo en su momento.

-Bueno en nuestra dimensión, la tierra tuvo tres guerras mundiales. – Dijo Toma mirando al techo. – La primera fue cuando las naciones europeas tuvieron conflictos bélicos, la segunda involucró a más países de otros continentes como Estados Unidos, una potencia mundial y nuestro país Japón y la tercera fue cuando Rusia le declaró la guerra a Ciudad Academia, por suerte salimos casi ilesos de esta, pero eso sí, la tercera guerra no fue nada con las más de 100 millones de vidas que se cobraron las otras dos.

Blake sentía como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, simplemente no entendía, incluso en otras dimensiones ¿hubo conflictos bélicos más grandes que el de Remnant?, nadie decía nada, Ruby empezó a temblar mientras Yang la rodeaba con su brazo con una expresión como perdida.

Toma se levantó, vio su mano derecha y la cerró fuertemente

-Ustedes no verán como niñatos mocosos que no quieren involucrar. – Dijo Toma tronándose los dedos viendo a Ozpin, mientras su flequillo oscurecía levemente sus ojos, Misaka se paró de brazos cruzados con sus rayos aun rodeándola y Index tenía una expresión neutra. – Pero la verdad es que somos más duros de lo que aparentamos, ya ustedes vieron de lo que es capaz un esper de nivel 5 y somos lo suficientemente fuertes para entrar en esta guerra de ustedes.

\- ¡P-Pero ustedes-

Ozpin no terminó porque Toma rompió la mesita que los separaba de un solo puñetazo rompiéndola en la mitad sorprendiendo a todos, a excepción de Index y Misaka.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, no pertenecemos aquí y no quieres que nos involucremos, pues mala suerte porque de alguna manera u otra terminas involucrando a personas que no conoces en tus conflictos. – Toma lo miró al ojo con una expresión de determinación. – Mientras nosotros estemos aquí, los ayudaremos y **punto…**

Ozpin por primera vez en muchos años, se quedaba sin habla, él minuciosamente elegía a personas para poder pelear junto a él contra Salem, pero que alguien se acercase personalmente a solicitar pelear en esta guerra de miles de años…

-… ¿Están seguros? Ustedes no conocen prácticamente nada de los grimms y de las personas con sus habilidades aquí.

-La falla eléctrica ya experimentó lo que es pelear contra alguien con esa aura y semblanza que dices. – Dijo Index señalando a Misaka quien tuvo una vena en su frente.

\- ¡No me llames falla eléctrica!

Qrow y Ozpin se miraron, uno suspiró y el otro sonrió cansadamente.

-Bueno… si así lo prefieren, esta bien. – Dijo Ozpin y luego los miró seriamente. – Pero déjenme advertirles que no será un camino fácil, Salem tiene aliados humanos que la apoyan por lo que hay que ser precavidos, por lo que hoy les compraremos scrolls para ponerlos al tanto de lo que sucede.

Toma asintió y suspiró y vio la mesa que destruyó, bueno, eso se podía arreglar después.

-Srta. Rose. – Llamó Ozpin a Ruby quien lo miró. – Necesito que vayas al distrito para que compres tres scrolls rápidamente.

Ella asintió y con su semblanza fue hacia el distrito para comprar tres dispositivos, Toma parpadeó al ver los pétalos de rosa caer al suelo.

"Hm, no había notado eso…" Pensó él, el ambiente era pesado por mucho, Kali por su parte se acercó a Toma quien la miró de vuelta.

-… ¿Por qué involucrarte en una guerra? D-Digo, es que solo eres un niño.

-Como todos aquí, su hija también decidió formar parte del problema. – Dijo él, Kali quería refutar eso, pero no pudo debido a la verdad de esta. – Además… no puedo ignorar a alguien que necesita ayuda.

Terminó diciendo eso con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, decidido a darlo todo incluso por aquellos que ni siquiera conoce, Misaka murmuró "Idiota" pero con una sonrisa e Index sonrió por Toma, Jaune sonrió hacia Toma quien le sonrió de vuelta, los dos se entendían perfectamente.

Ozpin suspiró, veía a Toma y no podía evitar compararlo con cierta mujer de ojos plateados, madre de dos grandiosas chicas, la imagen de ella con una gran sonrisa, capa blanca y cabellos rojizos invadieron su mente.

"Ay Summer… si pudieras ver a estos chicos"

\- ¡Listo! – Exclamó Ruby con tres cajitas, Toma no pudo evitar pensar "Que rápida" con una gota estilo anime bajar de su cabeza, entonces ella le dio a él, Misaka y Index sus nuevos scrolls, se sentía desconocido en sus manos, pero podría aprender en cuestión de tiempo.

-Muy bien… - Dijo Ozpin y se paró. – Preparen sus cosas que iremos a Atlas…

_Mañana._

_. . . ._

* * *

_Lugar desconocido, 9:23pm._

En un bosque lejano, otro portal azul y negro salió una figura pálida masculina, 1,68m, cabello medio largo blanco, ojos rojos, vestía con una franela negra líneas en sus costados color blanco, pantalones grises con cintas en sus dos tobillos y zapatos negros, él cayó de pie y miró el frondoso bosque con cejas levantadas ante la particularidad del asunto, él estaba en su guarida con una niña molesta pero querida por él y ahora estaba en un bosque sin la más remota idea de donde esta.

_GRRRRRRRR…_

Él volteó para ver a una especie de lobos rodeándolo, eran como un paquete entero de estos, un total de 30 o más.

"¿Serán perros o algo por el estilo?" Pensó, negó varias veces al ver las mascaras y ojos rojos y espinas saliendo de sus espaldas, si eran perros, pues no eran normales.

-Tch, que molestia… - Musitó el albino de nombre desconocido, pero si conocido por ser Accelerator, el esper más fuerte de todos, quien activó sus poderes y un poco de tierra se empezó a levantar del suelo.

Primero se divertiría con estos perros, luego verá en donde carajos esta.

. . . .

* * *

**Listo~~~.**

**Pd: La aparición de Accelerator era más que notoria, será un desafío escribir su personaje, pero no imposible.**

**Sin más nos vemos.**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW~~~~**


	4. Una Cierta Estación de Tren

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**. . . .**

* * *

_Un Cierto Nivel de Crossover._

* * *

_. . . . _

_Lugar Desconocido, 10:07pm._

Accelerator hizo un "tch" cuando desactivó sus alas y veía todo el desastre y masacre que había hecho, sin duda esos perros resultaron algo más de lo que pensaba, arboles rotos, cadáveres haciéndose literalmente polvo, y lo más loco no era eso, es que sabía que no estaba en Ciudad Academia o _más siquiera en su mundo_ cuando vio la luna.

La cual estaba destruida.

A menos de que hubiese un o una esper más fuerte que él y haya destruido la luna sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo creería, pero ahora tenía cosas por la que se debía preocupar más… no tenía idea de donde estaba.

-Esto es una mierda. – Suspiró el sádico, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba la niñita esa en la plaza, y luego estos portales locos aparecieron de la nada tragándose a Last Order, por lo que él sin chistar antes de que se cerrará el portal, se lanzó a por ella.

"Hablando de niñatas… ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña?" Se preguntaba el albino viendo a todas partes.

\- ¡ACCELERATOR! ¡Grita Misaka mientras corre a alta velocidad y abraza fuertemente!

Oh, bueno una tarea menos por hacer.

Él sintió como el cuerpo de Last Order chocaba contra él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos pequeños, por lo menos estaba aliviado que la persona más pre- digo, su único método de estar vivo estuviera bien.

-Niña no me des esos sustos. – Murmuró Accelerator viendo a la pequeña versión de Misaka, la cual era igualita, con la ligereza que cargaba un vestido azul con puntos blancos y zapatillas rojas.

-Lo siento, dice Misaka mientras patea el piso con pena, es que no me esperaba ser tragada por ese portal extraño y caer aquí, dice Misaka haciendo un puchero, me asusté de esos perros gigantes y me escondí hasta que me encontraste.

-Más bien, tú fuiste la que me encontró. – Dijo Accelerator sonriendo levemente. – Ahora, ¿podrías darme mi collar? Creo que ya voy a superar mi limite sin él.

\- ¡Oh claro! Dice emocionada Misaka mientras saca del bolsillo de su vestido el collar a Accelerator en la mano.

El chico albino se colocó el collar suspirando más o menos aliviado, por lo menos estaba con Last Order y la Red Misaka funcionaba incluso en este lugar extraño.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunta Misaka mientras ladea la cabeza levemente.

Accelerator no respondió, miraba a sus alrededores buscando un camino o algo que los llevase a la civilización más cercana, no tardaría mucho en ver a una figura femenina, capucha marrón, tunica amarilla con blanco y una cesta en sus brazos.

"Puede ser… no parece ninguna amenaza desde mi-

No terminó de pensar cuando vio a Last Order correr hacia la figura femenina. - ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY~! ¡Grita Misaka corriendo velozmente hacia la mujer desconocida!

La figura femenina tembló y volteó, Accelerator no era de esas personas que alababan mucho a las personas por su apariencia, al fin y al cabo eran la misma mierda para él, pero la mujer que estaba enfrente de él era simplemente hermosa: cabello corto negro, un mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo pero el derecho revelaba el color amarillo de estos, pero ignorando eso; esta mujer le daba cierto aura… maligna o incluso sádica alrededor de ella, no es que le molestase mucho tampoco, después de todo él es un sádico y lo admitía a todo pulmón.

La mujer tomó unos pasos hacia atrás no temerosa, pero si con la guardia totalmente en alto.

\- ¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? – Preguntó la mujer soltando la cesta y poniéndose en pose de pelea, Accelerator de verdad no tenía para nada ganas de otra pelea, ya se divirtió lo suficiente con esos perros como para pelear contra esta loca.

\- ¡Yo soy Last Order o Misaka! Dice Misaka mientras da una vuelta para mostrar su vestido ¡Y él es Accelerator! Dice Misaka mientras se rasca un poco apenada la cabeza, estamos perdidos y no sabemos hacia dónde vamos, concluye Misaka suspirando.

"Y por supuesto que ella tiene que ser amable con esta loca" Pensó Accelerator rodando los ojos.

-Tch, deberían molestar a otra persona, no tengo tiempo para esto. – Dijo la mujer como… ¿ansiosa?, no sabía, pero ella se apretaba más la capucha con miedo a que la reconozcan.

Last Order hizo un puchero, furiosa y se cruzó de brazos, Accelerator hizo un "tsk" en cambio.

-Claro, como si fuésemos a encontrar más personas en medio de la noche en este bosque. – Dijo el albino mirando a los ojos de esta mujer, ella lo miró de vuelta y se podía sentir cierta tensión entre los dos mayores, un aura de fuego rodeó a la mujer y un aura negra de muerte rodeó a Accelerator.

Last Order por su parte agarró de la manga a la mujer, quien alarmó a Accelerator un poco debido a que ya a simple vista esta mujer era muy peligrosa, pero por otro lado la mujer vio con el ojo bien abierto a la niña pequeña.

-Por favor ayúdenos, dice Misaka mientras unas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, n-no sabemos en donde estamos y-y es de noche y t-tengo mucho m-miedo. – El albino miró a Last Order dándose una palmeada en la cara, ya sabía lo que intentaba.

"Esto es una broma…" Pensaba la mujer teniendo un tic nervioso en el ojo, esta niñata ¿de verdad creía que caería en esos juegos absurdos? Pues debería saber bien que ella es inmune a esa clase de cosas…

-3… 2… 1… - Murmuró para si mismo Accelerator al ver como la mujer mantenía contacto visual con Last Order-

\- ¡VAH! ¡Esta bien! ¡Pueden acompañarme! ¡Vamos! – Exclamó ella tomando de la mano a Last Order quien sonrió con un aura de victoria rodeándola.

"Bueno, siéntete orgullosa, duraste más que otras personas que he conocido"

…

Cinder Fall siempre pensaba en todas las derrotas que había sufrido últimamente: cuando perdió el ojo contra esa niña de ojos plateados en la Torre de Beacon, la humillación que sufrió contra Raven Branwen hace poco, pero ella cree que esta es la más dolorosa de todas porque perdió contra la ternura de una mocosa de no más de 7 años quien era acompañada por un chico totalmente misterioso y para ella, muy peligroso.

La reina de fuego no podía evitar analizar a Accelerator desde su vista periférica: era un chico de piel blanca, cabello mediano blanco, ojos rojos claros, expresión de aburrimiento con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y llevaba un extraño collar alrededor de su cuello, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era… el inmenso poder que rodeaba al chico, tenía a su alrededor diferentes cosas con las que ella se relacionaba: sadismo, muerte, tortura, etc. quien no tendría más de 18 años.

Este Accelerator era un misterio total para ella, no entendía como alguien con este poder rodeándolo, no parecía tener aura, él ni la niña pequeña tenían indicios de tener aura.

-Neh~~~~, que cansancio, dice Misaka mientras se queja con sueño y restregándose el ojo.

-Por supuesto que ya es pasada tu hora de dormir niña. – Dijo Accelerator deteniéndose y arrodillándose. – Ven, recuéstate sobre mi espalda para que duermas.

Last Order estaba tan cansada que se soltó de la mano de Cinder y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Accelerator rodeando sus pequeños brazos y quedándose automáticamente dormida sobre la espalda del albino quien la cargó sin problema alguno.

Cinder seguía caminando mientras Accelerator estaba a algunos pasos detrás de ella, de verdad quería llegar al pueblo más cercano para poder encargarse de unas cosas, pero ahora estaba envuelta en este lío con este chico y niñata pequeña.

-Pareces criminal, ¿sabes eso? – Cinder paró abruptamente al igual que Accelerator. – Conozco esa postura, a mi no me puede importar menos que has hecho o no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, por ejemplo: saber en dónde mierdas estoy.

Cinder miró a Accelerator con duda y sospecha, ¿acaso él no sabe de la caída de Beacon? Su rostro fue puesto entre las personas más buscadas de Remnant, además que el evento en si fue uno de los más mediáticos y quedara marcados para la historia del mundo.

\- ¿De dónde vienen? – Cinder siempre fue directa, y eso no importa con quien y donde.

Accelerator la miró, él negó y suspiró, al parecer esta loca lo puede ayudar.

-Vengo de un lugar llamado Ciudad Academia ¿te suena?

"¿Ciudad Academia? Lo mataría si me dijese una mentira, pero… no detecto nada de falso en esa sentencia"

\- ¿Ciudad Academia? ¿Dónde coño es eso? – Preguntó Cinder con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, me sorprende que no sepas de ella, es una ciudad conocida por ser mucha más avanzada que las demás-

-Esa sería Atlas tu ignorante. – Dijo monótonamente la reina de fuego.

\- ¿Atlas? ¿Qué verga es eso? – Preguntó Accelerator, Cinder abrió la boca y una mirada de incredulidad apareció, ¿de verdad este chico jodía con ella?

-Ya va, espera, dime exactamente en donde queda esta "Ciudad Academia". – Concluyó Cinder mirándolo escépticamente.

Accelerator quería gritarle a Cinder por ser tan insistente, pero no tuvo las fuerzas con que, por lo que murmuró algo de "zorra maldita" y se limitó a responderle.

-Ciudad Academia forma parte de Japón.

…

\- ¿Japón?

-Por el amor de dios, maldita perra ¿de verdad no sabes donde queda Japón? – Ahí Accelerator no pudo más. – Coño esa mierda es una de las potencias del mundo mundial, más avanzado que países como Rusia o Estados Unidos, con seres "esper" quienes tienen habilidades que van más allá de la normal, actualízate perra.

A pesar de su vocabulario y que le costó mucho ignorar que este albino la llamase perra o zorra, él al explicarle de donde venía y al no hallarle ninguna mentira, no podía creer lo que iba a decir, pero este loco decía la verdad, esos nombres que jamás escuchó en su vida y que él los dijese con tal firmeza, la convencía más de lo debido.

-Muy bien Accelerator… - Dijo Cinder cruzándose de brazos por detrás. – Dime, ¿acaso alguna vez escuchaste del mundo de Remnant?

-… ¿El mundo de qué?

\- ¿Cómo se llama el planeta en donde vivimos?

-Tu si estás loca, pues se llama "Tierra".

Cinder negó y lo miró. – Accelerator este es el mundo de Remnant, constituido por los cuatro grandes continentes: Sanus, Solita, Anima y Menagerie, las cuales tienen 4 grandes reinos: Vale, Vacuo, Atlas y Mistral, el ultimo siendo en donde exactamente estamos.

"Nunca en mi vida creí darle clases de geografía a un chico de entre 16 y 18 años" Pensó con desdeño la reina de fuego.

Accelerator se quedó impactado ante tal información, intentó buscarle mentira o algo de falso en esa información que le dio esta mujer, pero simplemente ella decía la verdad, por lo que podía ver era que esos portales en el que fue absorbida Last Order y él lo enviaron muy, _muy lejos de casa._

"¿Acaso me quiere decir que ni siquiera estoy en la maldita Tierra?" Pensó el albino intentando asimilar toda esta información.

Si fuera el héroe, a lo mejor diría su típica frase de "Que desfortuna", pero no él era mucho mejor.

-Eso es una mierda.

Cinder suspiró y miró a Accelerator con algo de… pena, algo muy extraño en ella cuando vio la expresión del albino, más que por él, sentía pena por la niña pequeña que nada de culpa tenía en toda esta situación en la que atravesaban.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Dejaré que me acompañen en mi viaje hasta que nos separemos. – Dijo Cinder mirándolo al ojo. – Pero debes saber que soy complicada y si te dejó atrás y te mueres, es tu problema, no mío ¿ok?

Accelerator la miró al ojo y viceversa, fue así por varios segundos, hasta que él le dio una simple sonrisa.

-Como digas.

Cinder asintió. – Llamame Cinder, Cinder Fall.

Y con eso ella siguió caminando con un Accelerator detrás de ella, Cinder suspiró a su vez, iba a ser un viaje muy largo para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ella… de alguna manera ya no se sentía tan de mala gana cuando encontró a este albino loco y su pequeña niña, por su parte Accelerator repetía una y otra vez el nombre de la reina de fuego.

"¿Cinder Fall…? Me recuerda de cierta forma a la Cenicienta, pero más peligrosa" Pensó él sonriendo, le gustaba en cierto sentido.

-Dime Cinder… - Llamó Accelerator, ella volteó a medio mirarlo. - ¿Cuéntame más sobre Remnant?

Ella gruñó por debajo de su aliento, pero igual se dispuso a contarle un poco más sobre Remnant, Accelerator suspiró a su vez.

"Si quiero sobrevivir por los momentos, necesito saber más de este mundo"

. . . .

* * *

_Estación de Mistral, 11:09am._

Qrow por fin había terminado de escribirle a James Ironwood sobre su llegada a Atlas, que no sabía cuando exactamente llegaría, pero que sería en los próximos días, incluso un poco antes si nada pasase, él sentía que el general les podría brindar el apoyo suficiente para poder proteger a la reliquia de Salem y su fracción.

"Espero que Jimmy este preparado para más malas noticias que buenas… además de nuestros visitantes sorpresa" Pensó el cuervo suspirando y dejando su carta en el buzón de cartas, no duraría mucho su paz hasta que Ruby chocó con él y estaba emocionada.

-Oi, ¿Cuál es la corredera? – Se quejó Qrow

\- ¿Y cuál es la quejadera? ¡Ya casi es tiempo! – Expresó la rosa ignorando un poco a Qrow quien suspiró, ella se paró justamente en todo el medio de la estación, gente venía e iba a sus respectivos destinos, había tiendas y uno y que otro local de comida donde había gentes y uno que otro fauno.

Ella usando su semblanza de velocidad fue a una tienda en específico, mientras eso pasaba Mikoto Misaka se veía su nuevo atuendo, algo en lo que concordaba era que no podía seguir usando su uniforme escolar en esta clase de situaciones, por lo que estaba vestida con: suéter beige, franela negra con dos rayas blancas finas pasando horizontalmente, pantalones bluejeans y botas marrones oscuras.

"Esto es tan diferente a mis típicas ropas…" Pensó ella suspirando, ella vio a Index quien estaba sentada a lado de Oscar con aún sus ropas de monja mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

-Mmmm, creí que Misaka usaría algo más… femenino.

-Esa rubia de… - Murmuró Misaka y volteó para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona de Yang. - ¿Algún problema con mis ropas?

-No mucho, solo que por poco te confundo con un _chico. _– Dijo y eso hizo que el ambiente se volviera frío, Misaka se acercó a Yang con electricidad saliendo de su cuerpo, Weiss suspiró un poco, Nora gritaba cosas como "ELECTROCUTALE EL CULO" y Ren decía cosas como "Nora, eso es innecesario" y Jaune reía nervioso, Index no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía tampoco.

\- ¿**Chico**? **Cuidado con lo que dices tetona de mierda…**

-Ah~~, ¿celosa de mis diosas? – Preguntó Yang sonriendo, como le encantaba sacar de quicio a la pelimarrón quien dio un gritó y saltó hacia la dragona creando una nube de golpes, patadas y gritos.

-Que ruidosos son. – Dijo Weiss negando, aunque por dentro apoyaba con todo su ser a Mikoto.

\- ¡LLEGUÉ! – Gritó Ruby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Misaka y Yang pararon para mirarla, aunque Yang tenía agarrada una pierna de la pelimarrón y Misaka el brazo metálico de Yang.

\- ¿Y…? – Preguntó Yang con una ceja alzada.

\- ¡TADAAAAAAAA~! – Exclamó Ruby con una bolsa de recuerdos de la estación de tren, Misaka no pudo evitar que una gota estilo anime bajara por su cabeza.

"¿Tanto misterio por un recuerdo? Que estupidez" Pensó ella negando.

-Que perdida de tiempo. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Misaka y Weiss.

\- ¡¿Qué hay dentro?! – Preguntó emocionada Yang ignorando a las dos tsunderes.

-Tienes que esperar~~. – Dijo Ruby dando risitas ante el grito de "¡No es justo!" de Yang, quien intentó quitarle la bolsa a Ruby, pero Nora vino y se interpuso entre las dos hermanas.

\- ¡OH~~! ¡No puedo creer que vamos a tomar el tren a Argus! – Dijo Nora, todos la veían como transportaba de un lugar a otro mientras decía. – Hermoso, cálido y temporada de sol~, ¿creen que es tarde para ir a la playa?

Ren se imaginaba a se mismo en una sabrosa playa con una pelota en una nube, la cual explotó y rio un poco nervioso.

-Seeh, creo que es un poco tarde. – Dijo el asiático. – Pero mirando el lado positivo, estaremos a un paso más cerca de Atlas.

Weiss hizo un "tsk". – Me alegra que estén emocionados de ir, pero de seguro no aprecian el esfuerzo que me tomó para salir de Atlas.

Index miró a Weiss y sonrió. – No te preocupes tanto, mientras estés rodeada por tus amigos, todo estará bien.

Weiss miró a la monja y… sonrió, algo en ella le recordaba a Ruby, esa aura infantil de un niño inocente no era algo que podías preservar por mucho tiempo.

-Hey… ¿Dónde está Kamijou? – Preguntó Jaune, a lo que Misaka suspiró y señaló detrás de ella.

Todos vieron a donde ella señaló, y vieron a Toma Kamijou enfrente de una maquina dispensadora de bebidas, veían como él en su mano temblorosa tenía un billete de 50 Ł (liens) que le había dado Qrow y lo insertó mientras presionaba la bebida que quería… que nunca salió, le dio un par de veces más y un aura de derrota rodeó al chico, quien estaba vestido con: suéter azul marino, franela naranja, pantalones negros y botas color negras y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, además de que su brazo derecho era cubierto por vendas.

-… ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Oscar, Misaka negó y fue a donde él. – A veces me pregunto como es que él tiene tanta mala suerte.

-S-Si, desde que llegó aquí siempre ha estado envuelto en algún evento que lo perjudica de una manera u otra. – Dijo Ruby viendo como Misaka le decía algo a Toma quien señalaba a la máquina.

-Y cabe decir que no es casualidad, ayer en la pelea entre Misaka y Yang, Sun lo empujó accidentalmente y recibió todo el impacto de dicha explosión y míralo ahí, como si nada. – Concordó Weiss, Misaka suspiraba y su cuerpo fue rodeado de electricidad y Toma se alejaba de ella.

-Nunca creí ver a alguien con tanta mala suerte como Jaune. – Dijo con sinceridad Nora, a lo cual Jaune le gritó un "¡Hey!"

\- ¿Desde cuando he tenido tanta mala suerte? – Desafió Jaune.

-Cardin y tus notas, además de muchos malentendidos cuando éramos JNPR. – Dijo Ren monótonamente, Jaune al darse cuenta de que todo eso era cierto suspiró.

Entonces vieron como Misaka y le daba una fuerte patada a la máquina, la cual empezó a volverse loca y empezó a disparar multiples latas de bebidas, para desgracia de Toma, él se encontraba justamente en donde la máquina empezó a disparar por lo que recibió el impacto de todas las latas que lo mandaron a volar y caer rodeado de estas junto a los demás, cuando cayó el gruñó y tenía espirales en los ojos.

-Que desfortuna~... – Dijo adolorido el chico pelinegro, RWY, JR y Oscar vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar de sus cabezas y Nora reía.

\- ¿K-Kamijou? ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Ruby preocupada por el chico, él suspiró y se sentó.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo es mi mala suerte en su máxima expresión. – Dijo Toma negando.

-Ok amigo, dinos ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta mala suerte? – Preguntó Yang levantando a Toma quien gruñó.

-No puedo evitarlo, es como una especie de maldición para mí. – Suspiró el chico sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, entonces Misaka vino con una expresión problemática.

-Lo siento, no esperaba que la máquina se pusiera así.

-Nah, descuida. – Dijo despreocupado Toma quien hizo una noción con la mano.

En verdad, todos querían saber porque Toma Kamijou tenía tanta mala suerte.

\- ¿Estos son los niñatos que debemos proteger?

-Niñatos, para mí son mocosos.

-Es la misma diferencia.

Todos voltearon para ver a dos hombres, uno era de piel blanca, castaño y cabello mediano, ojos verdes, chaleco azul marino, pantalones grises y botas negras, mientras que el otro era de tes más oscuro, ojos azules claros, cabello atado en una coleta, y tenía una camisa beige con un chaleco azul con decoraciones amarillas, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones, lo más destacado era que uno llevaba un bate con púas y el otro una escopeta.

Index ladeó un poco la cabeza curiosa. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Dee. – Dijo el de piel blanca. – Y él es Dudley, somos cazadores designados para defender el Argus Limited, cazadores hechos desde el corazón de Argus y somos de lo mejor.

"Estos ya me caen mal" Pensó Misaka al ver el aura de confianza de los dos cazadores.

-Si ustedes quieres podemos darle un cuidado extra especial a su vagón. – Dijo Dudley. – Porque vamos a pasar por áreas infestadas de grimms y podremos… protegerlas también.

Concluyó guiñándole un ojo a las chicas, quienes se desinflaron ante esto, Toma suspiró.

"Eso sonó tan mal" Pensó el pelinegro, después de todo esos tipos parecían de como 26 o 27 años y coqueteaban con chicas de entre 16 y 19 años.

-Pues yo les tengo un consejo, cazadores. – Todos voltearon para ver a Qrow acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos. – Chusma de aquí.

Qrow se paró enfrente de ellos con una actitud apática. – Si Argus de verdad hacen cazadores de "calidad" como dicen, pues no deberían estar vagando como la hacen.

Qrow decía eso mientras Ruby, Yang y Index les hacían morisquetas a los dos cazadores.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Dudley. - ¡Estás hablando con-

El cuervo no lo dejó terminar cuando mostró su certificado de Cazador de Beacon a los otros dos callándolos. – Si, si cazadores profesionales, además si dicen ser profesionales como dicen ser, entonces uno de ustedes dejó la puerta de los empleados abiertos para que cualquiera pudiese entrar y sabotear al tren, que metida de pata para cazadores profesionales ¿no creen?

…

-Y-Yo no dejé la puerta abierta. – Dijo Dee nervioso, Dudley hizo un "tch" y tomó del cuello de la camisa a Dudley y se lo llevó arrastrado.

_Ojalá esos dos se hayan graduado de Beacon._

Dijo Ozpin en la mente de Oscar quien sonrió un poco de ironía.

-Saben, el deber de salvar al mundo puede pesar mucho, pero luego veo a esos dos y agradezco que sea nuestro trabajo y no el de ellos. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa a lo que todos respondieron con un "si".

Qrow entonces vio las latas en el suelo y pateo una. - ¿Y estas latas qué?

\- ¡Oh! ¡es otro acto de la mala suerte de Kamijou!

Toma rio nervioso cuando Qrow lo vio con ojos escépticos, y luego negó.

"¿Qué tanta mala suerte tiene este mocoso?" Pensó de verdad curioso Qrow, porque conocía muy bien a otra persona donde su semblanza implica con la mala suerte.

Entonces vio a Index con duda. - ¿Y tú vas a llevar esas ropas?

-Si, ¿por? – Preguntó Index con duda.

-Niña, no sé si le dijimos, pero cuando somos cazadores profesionales y en entrenamiento, podemos llevar armas con nosotros o armas. – Dijo Qrow dándole un pequeño golpecito a los clips gigantes de las ropas de la monja. – Si no eres nada de eso no te dejan montar en el tren.

…

-Y, em… ¿dentro de cuanto sale el tren? – Preguntó Toma, ya sintiendo lo que venía después.

-Dentro de 20 minutos y la tienda de ropa más cercana está a unos 15 minutos de aquí. – Dijo Qrow señalando la parte de atrás.

Toma no desaprovechó y tomó a Index entre sus brazos, cosa que sorprendió a todos, Misaka sintió un tic nervioso en una ceja al ver la cara sonrojada de la monja.

-¡¿T-Toma?! ¡¿Q-Qu-

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – Exclamó y se fue corriendo con Index entre brazos, ella no se quejó en lo absoluto. - ¡Hay que comprarte rápido ropa antes de montarnos en el tren! ¡maldita sea, no esto otra vez! ¡Siempre supe que era un tipo demasiado desafortunadoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~!

Todos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar de sus cabezas.

-Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta que necesita dinero para comprar esas ropas. – Dijo Qrow suspirando buscando en su bolsillo… pero en eso sacó una nota y decía:

_TE DEBO 450_ _Ł, TK._

Qrow arrugó la hoja con un tic en la ceja. – Maldito mocoso…

Blake entonces se acercó y notó las latas en el suelo y a un Qrow con un aura de muerte rodeándolo.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

. . . .

* * *

_Argus Limited, 12:09pm._

Ruby veía desde la ventana de la habitación del tren de su equipo la nieve caer, ha pasado tanto en estos meses que no creía que ha pasado tan poco tiempo, y ahora que existen otras dimensiones y conoció a tres personas interesantes:

Index, una chica de casi de su edad quien dice tener memorizados más cien mil grimorios mágicos en su cabeza, actitud infantil como la de ella y una gran ternura que la rodea, como si la inocencia nunca se le fuera a acabar.

Mikoto Misaka, cuando ella la ve no puede evitar compararla con su compañera Weiss, había tantas cosas en común entre ella y la reina de las nieves, baja estatura, temperamento corto, pero tenía un gran corazón y lo podía decir desde en estos últimos días que interactuó con ella.

Pero el que más le causaba curiosidad e intriga era Toma Kamijou, ese chico era único en su especie, en solo estos dos días lo más curioso de él era una cosa: su mala suerte, Ruby tenía que decir las cosas y es que nunca había visto a alguien con tanta mala suerte y tener una actitud tan normal ante este imprevisto como lo hace él, la explosión de ayer, Index persiguió a Toma por toda la casa antes de irse a la estación exigiendo comida y la más reciente era haber corrido como loco comprarle ropas a Index de último momento... pero a parte de todo eso, ella no sabía porque, pero Toma le recordaba mucho a una persona que ella siempre tiene en su corazón.

"Pero… a su vez, su actitud y determinación es algo bueno" Pensó ella sonriendo lo que pasó ayer en la noche, como él negó que Ozpin le dijese que no se metiera en esta guerra, que era libre de irse y ver como él se negaba y decía con determinación que iba a la pelea, lo hacía recordar a esos héroes de comics que ella suele leer.

\- ¿Ruby? ¿Remnant a Ruby? – Ella negó varias veces y se encontró con Yang chasqueando los dedos de su mano izquierda enfrente de la cara de su hermana, quien la miró con confusión.

\- ¿Qué?

Blake la vio desde su litera. – Es que parecías pensar… algo muy seriamente y eso no es normal de ti.

-Pssh, yo siempre estoy seria. – Murmuró Ruby con un puchero.

"Cuando dejes de hacer eso, pensaremos que eres seria" Pensaron WBY.

-Entonces ¿en qué pensabas? – Preguntó Weiss levantando una ceja.

Ruby vio una vez más la ventana. – Pensaba en Kamijou y sus amigas…

Al decir eso hubo varias reacciones: las orejas de Blake se pararon firmemente al escuchar el nombre de Toma con intensa curiosidad ¿Qué pensaba su líder del desafortunado?, Weiss se cruzó de brazos viendo la expresión de su compañera, era una que no veías casi todos los días y Yang, tragó una sensación de querer castrar al chico pelinegro y empezó a tronarse la mano derecha, los sonidos de metal crujiendo resonó por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hay de ellos? – Preguntó Weiss una vez más.

-No sé… algo en Kamijou me llama la atención, me recuerda en cierto sentido a alguien… - Dijo Ruby abrazando sus rodillas.

\- ¿A quién te recuerda Ruby? – Dijo Blake interesada.

Ruby no respondió de inmediato, pero si tomó aíre y le mostró algo a su equipo no estaba acostumbradas a ver: una sonrisa triste.

-En cierto sentido… me recuerda a mi mamá.

…

Toma estornudó levemente, maldito frío que lo iba a matar en estos momentos.

Actualmente él estaba acostado en su litera de arriba con su brazo tapando sus ojos, Index estaba jugando un juego en su nuevo scroll en sus nuevas ropas: vestido azul agua, suéter contra el frío y zapatillas blancas y Misaka veía la nieve pegarse fuertemente a la ventana.

-Increíble que las habitaciones en estos trenes sean tan grandes. – Dijo Misaka para nadie, Toma suspiró y se sentó en su litera.

-Hace demasiado frío, no puedo dormir. – Dijo él parándose y sentándose junto a Misaka quien se sonrojó un poco.

-S-Si, de cierta forma me recuerda cuando fuimos a Rusia ¿te acuerdas? – Preguntó un tanto nerviosa Misaka acomodándose de tal forma que ella se acercó más a Toma, este ni siquiera lo notó.

-Aún recuerdo la tensión y por supuesto el frío de Rusia. – Murmuró Toma, no feliz con los eventos por los que tuvo que pasar, recordando también a cierta diosa de 15cm que dejó en casa.

"Othinus… me pregunto cómo estará" Pensó Toma cruzándose de brazos.

-Y míranos aquí, involucrados en otra guerra, pero de otro nivel. – Dijo Toma riendo un poco.

-Bueno, eso fue algo que tú decidiste Toma. – Dijo ella riendo, él volteó y sonrió. - ¿Q-Qué con esa sonrisa?

-Supongo que tú al llamarme _Toma_ significa que dejarás de llamarme idiota ¿no?

Misaka procesó lo que él dijo, entonces su cara se volvió como un tomate y humo empezó a salir de las orejas de la Railgun quien empezó a decir disparates y lo tomó de la camisa y le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! – Exclamó Toma con humo saliendo de su frente roja.

\- ¡E-E-E-ESO T-TE PASA PO-POR DECIR AB-ABSURDESES! ¡KAMIJOU-BAKA! – Exclamó ella chocando su frente esta vez contra el pecho de Toma quien tosió un poco ante eso.

"¡¿A ti te llama Fuyikose 2 o qué?!"

-**Toma…**

Él se detuvo, miró lentamente a ver a Index con un aura de muerte rodeándola, él empezó a sudar frío.

\- ¿S-Sí Index…?

-**Este relajo tuyo con la cabello corto… ¿Por qué es?**

Toma miró rápidamente a Misaka quien se recostó en pecho y no se levantó, ok eso no era cosa nueva, pero lo que no era tampoco cosa nueva era la actitud de muerte de Index hacia su persona.

-E-Espera Index, considera en la situación en la que estamos, vinimos de otra dimensión justamente a pelear una guerra que no conocemos y estamos estresados y cansados ¿n-no?

Index ni se inmutó. – ¿**Ah sí**? **Entonces… **¡¿**POR QUÉ ELLA ESTA RECOSTADA SOBRE TU PECHO**?! ¡**SE SUPONE QUE TENEMOS CAMAS**! ¡¿**NO**?! ¡**ADEMÁS ESE ES MI PUESTO**!

"¡¿Su puesto?!" Pensó él alarmado, pero no tanto cuando vio que ella mostraba sus dientes

Mostrando sus afilados dientes, Toma se le empezó a ir el color de su cuerpo al ver a la monja acercándose con aquellos filos de doble garra.

-E-Espera Index, solo t-tranqui-

**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH.**

_¡QUE DESFORTUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_. . . ._

* * *

**Pd: Hola~, nope no hay pelea aún en este episodio, pero si en el próximo donde Toma se enfrentará por primera vez a los grimms, por lo que esperen ansiosos, además tendré una noticia en unos capítulos más adelantes así que sigan leyendo~.**

**Dejen su review~~.**


	5. Una Cierta Primera Pelea

**PELEA, PELEA, PELEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~.**

**Pd: Con ustedes el primer encuentro de los viajeros con los grimms ;D.**

**. . . .**

* * *

_Un Cierto Nivel de Crossover._

* * *

_. . . . _

_Argus Limited, 1:04pm._

-Esa Index… - Gruñía Toma sobándose la cabeza. – Enserio, ¿ni siquiera puedo descansar de sus mordidas en esta dimensión? Que desfortuna.

Ahora mismo debido a su curiosidad de ver como era el tren avanzado, por lo que tenía entendido en toda esta misión era llevar una cosa a un reino llamado Atlas, podía ver la nieve pegar contra las ventanas que daban vista del tren.

"Puedo decir que me recuerda mucho a Rusia" Pensó Toma viendo la nieve que de cierto modo lo relajaba, el viaje en la última media hora fue de todo estresante, ser golpeado por latas, correr como loco mientras le compraba ropa a Index, recibir una mordida de esta hace no más de 30 minutos atrás era demasiado.

-Ara~~ Por fin te encuentro Kamijou. – Él tembló y volteó lentamente para encontrarse con Yang Xiao Long con una expresión neutra.

-Em, hola Yang. – Dijo Toma, alzando las cejas al verla con una expresión algo perdida. - ¿Qué cuentas?

Yang no dijo nada al instante, se quedó mirando a Toma quien se puso un poco nervioso, él cuando conoció a la dragona sabía que desde que llegó a Remnant que ella iba a ser como esas chicas que de alguna manera u otra le iban a causar algún tipo de daño físico o emocional, y ayer fue prueba de ello, la chica tiene pasión e incluso le daba… un poco de miedo.

La dragona veía fijamente a Toma, pero se acercó un poco más para mirarle el rostro, era normal, ni feo, pero tampoco guapo, de baja estatura, ella era incluso más alta que él al medir él 1,68m y ella 1,73m, cabellos puntiagudos negros, ojos del mismo color, además de que su única característica sobresaliente que veía era sus cantidades exorbitantes de mala suerte.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué Ruby dijo que se parecía a mamá?"

Summer Rose, desde que tenía memoria la llamaba "Super Mamá", asesina de monstruos, super cocinera de galletas, todo lo que su ma- _Raven _no fue durante su infancia, cabello lacio rojo y ojos plateados que veían con amor a las dos niñas más importantes de su mundo, hace casi 10 años desapareció, por lo que después de más de tres años desaparecida fue declarada muerta.

Ahora mismo intentaba descifrar por qué su hermanita dijo esas tan impactantes palabras al equipo completo.

-Dime Toma… ¿has conocido a alguien llamada Summer Rose?

Toma ladeó la cabeza un poco con una expresión confusa. - ¿Summer Rose?... creo que esta es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre ¿por?

-… - Yang suspiró y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. – No es nada importante, ahora dime… cuéntame sobre ti.

\- ¿Eh?

Yang adquirió una vena en su frente. - ¿Tan molesta soy?

\- ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Toma sintiendo un aura de peligro muy familiar. – S-Solo que me sorprendiste, solo eso.

Yang rodó los ojos. – Y… ¿Me contaras o no?

-Bueno, no sé que decirte realmente. – Dijo Toma viendo la nieve golpeando contra la ventana con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados. – Solo soy un chico adolescente normal que se ha involucrado en cosas que no le incumbía y además de poseer mucha mala suerte.

Yang hizo un "hmm" ahora interesada en la conversación. – Cuéntame lo que sueles hacer en… ¿Ciudad Academia? Tus padres, amigos, lo que sea.

"¿Por qué está empeñada en eso?" Pensaba Toma suspirando, de verdad su vida no era tan interesante después de todo.

-Como digas, tengo 16 años, vivo en un complejo estudiantil en Ciudad Academia con Index, la cual fue la razón que toda mi vida se fuera de patas arriba. – Dijo riendo. – Mis padres Touya y Shiina Kamijou quienes vivan fuera de Ciudad Academia, mi vida escolar no es… muy buena, estoy a tres inasistencias de repetir el año si no me pongo al tanto con mis asignaciones y todo eso.

Yang abrió los ojos ante el tono despreocupado de Toma en cuanto lo de repetir un año escolar, ella solo conoció a una persona con muy malas calificaciones y ese era chico vomito, pero por lo menos este ultimo era consciente de que quería mejorar, en cuanto con el desafortunado… no podía ver esa convicción de querer mejorar o eso era lo que creía ella.

-… Espera ¿Touya y Shiina Kamijou? – Preguntó Yang curiosa. – ¿Tu apellido es Kamijou?

-Eventualmente. – Dijo Toma encogiéndose de hombros. – Es que en Japón hay una cultura donde a las personas cercanas a ti te llaman por tu apellido, y si eres muy cercana por tu nombre.

-Eso es estúpido ¿Por qué no solo llamarlos por su nombre y ya? – Preguntó Yang con una ceja alzada.

-Dile eso a ellos. – Dijo Toma riendo. – Pero si quieres y te sientes cómoda, llámame Toma.

Yang rodó los ojos, pero concedió al final. – Como digas Toma.

Él rio un poco y luego se devolvió a la ventana con una expresión melancólica, Yang se acercó un tanto para verle la expresión, no sabía porque, pero algo de intriga le causaba esa expresión en él.

-Cuando llegué a esta dimensión y vi los increíbles poderes que tenían ustedes no pude evitar pensar que ustedes son lo más cercanos a ser héroes. – Dijo él sobándose el cuello, Yang abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. – Mi sueño siempre ha sido una especie de héroe, mi característica más grande es que no puedo ignorar a alguien que necesita ayuda y siempre intento de alguna manera dar una mano en las peores situaciones…

Él se miró la mano la derecha cubierta de vendas con una expresión melancólica. – Sabiendo que en varias de estas me pueden costar la vida, muchos de mis amigos siempre me dicen que siempre antepongo mi vida sobre todo lo demás y… creo que tienen razón, pero si es por alguien que necesita ayuda, si es algo tan estúpido entonces no dudaré en prestarles mi mano.

…

Yang se quedó de verdad sin habla, ella se miró su mano robotica y luego a Toma, ¿Qué clase de ciudad vive él? ¿situaciones que casi lo matan? Eso no es una ciudad normal, bueno tampoco es que ella puede defender mucho en Remnant, pero ahora volviendo a lo que él dijo, ahora todo tenía sentido, su convicción de querer ayudar e involucrarse en situaciones para proteger a las personas la ha-

_Simplemente no puedo ignorar a alguien quien pide ayuda, tú también deberías hacerlo Yang, cuando alguien pida ayuda, no dudes en darla._

"Este idiota… en cierto sentido me recuerda a mamá" Pensó riendo un poco Yang, Toma la miró algo apenado.

\- ¿Soné tan cliché?

-Jajaja, No idiota, es que me recordaste a alguien. – Dijo Yang negando al estar de acuerdo con Ruby.

En cierto sentido Toma Kamijou se parecía a Summer Rose en cuanto a convicción de ayudar a los demás.

**TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCC.**

El tren tambaleó para sorpresa de los dos adolescentes quienes chocaron y cayeron al suelo, Toma cerró los ojos ante el fuerte impacto, él al abrirlos sus ojos casi se salen al ver en la posición en la que estaban.

\- ¡Yang! ¡Rápido al parecer hay-

\- ¡Toma! ¡¿Dónde es-

\- ¡Oi Idiota! ¿Tienes idea de qué fue ese-

\- ¿Qué hacen mocosos? ¿Por qué se quedan ca-

Esto sonará muy casualidad y extraño, pero justamente RWB, Qrow, Index y Misaka salieron al mismo tiempo en el mismo pasillo donde se encontraron con la escena más comprometedora de todas: Yang estaba encima de Toma con sus piernas a los lados de la cadera de él, su cara estaba presionado contra el pecho de él mientras que él podía sentir dos… maravillas presionarse fuertemente en su sección media.

Créanme, de verdad haganlo cuando les diga que el pobre desafortunado no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar este momento cuando Yang se sentó en una zona muy peligrosa mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Ugh, ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡¿Y-Y-Y-YANG?!

Ella volteó a ver a Ruby quien tenía la cara como un tomate, luego ella vio en la posición en la que estaba y se levantó rápidamente riendo nerviosamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza mientras hacia un "tehe~" pero con una línea fina roja en su rostro.

Pero Toma lo que sentía era tres auras de muertes dirigidas hacia él, Index era la más obvia de todas al igual que Misaka, lo que le sorprendía era que _Blake _también tenía esa aura oscura en su ser.

**-Oh…, ahora te gustan los pechos grandes **¿**no Kamijou**? – Preguntó Misaka mientras se aproximaba con rayos rodeando su cuerpo.

-**Toma, acaso cuando los tenga más grandes **¿**dejaras de ver a otras mujeres**? – Decía la monja mientras mostraba sus dientes afilados.

-**Muérete… **\- Fue la única sentencia de Blake.

Toma se levantó rápidamente y miró a Qrow. - ¡¿Q-Q-Qué fue ese te-temblor?!

Qrow ignorando el hecho de como encontró a los dos adolescentes, y que una era su _sobrina _tosió y llamó la atención de todo el mundo haciendo momentáneamente que el aíre tenso se fuera.

-No hay tiempo, vamos arriba. – Dijo y casi todos asintieron. – Excepto ustedes.

\- ¡¿Cómo dijiste viejo de mierda?! – Exclamó Misaka con rayos saliendo de su ser, Weiss vio a Misaka con un poco de pena.

Ruby se interpuso. – L-Lo siento Misaka, ustedes son nuevos y no saben pelear contra grimms, es mejor que se queden aquí abajo.

-Además de que ustedes no tienen aura, ¿Qué pasa si salen lastimados? – Dijo Blake también, aunque por dentro se sentía mal en cierto sentido.

-No nos juzguen, me cayeron muy bien así que me sentiría mal si algo les pasase. – Apuntó Yang.

\- ¡Yo puedo entender a Index! ¡Pero si ya vieron de lo que soy capaz! ¡¿Por qué no puedo subir y pelear?! – Exclamó Misaka.

Toma se puso enfrente de Ruby, él la superaba a Ruby ya que ella medía 1,57m, ella lo miró a los ojos negros de él que mostraban determinación.

-Somos capaces de defendernos Ruby, podemos ayudar. – Le dijo él haciendo que ella tragó e intentó decir algo.

Pero Qrow se metió una vez más. – No van a salir de aquí y punto, vamos.

Concluyó el cuervo corriendo con RWBY detrás de él, Ruby entonces miró atrás para ver a los tres, Misaka dio un grito de frustración mientras pisaba el suelo con electricidad rodeándola, Index tenía una expresión triste ante la duda de los cazadores hacia ellos, pero la que de alguna manera le dio fue la de Toma quien tenía sus ojos tapados y apretaba su puño derecho.

Pero no era hora de lamentar, era momento de pelear contra grimms.

…

\- ¡MALDITOS! ¡OJALÁ SE MUERAN TODOS! – Exclamaba Misaka mientras la gente ya escandalizada por lo que pasaba, estaban más agitadas cuando rayos empezaban a salir de la chica.

-Biri biri, basta. – Dijo Toma serio. – Asustas a la gente.

Misaka hizo un "tch" y se cruzó de brazos y se tranquilizó, entonces vio como JNR junto con Oscar preguntaban que pasaba, el granjero les contaba que pasaba, los tres asintieron y salieron para afuera y subieron hacia el techo del tren, ella crujió los dientes al ver eso, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, ella volteó y vio a Toma quien… tenía los ojos tapados por sus mechones.

\- ¿K-Kamijou?

-Misaka, sé que pido mucho, pero… necesito que te quedes aquí con Index.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las dos chicas.

\- ¡¿Vas a ir allá Toma?! ¡no lo permitiré! – Exclamó la monja agarrando el brazo derecho de él.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! ¡a pesar de que estaba molesta de que me subestimen! ¡tú no sabes nada de esos grimms, no puedes salir! – Dijo Misaka tomando su otro brazo, él en un movimiento inesperado… abrazó a las dos chicas, haciendo que las dos se sonrojasen furiosamente ante el acto de cariño del pelinegro enfrente de muchas personas que veían esa escena con interés.

-Me alegra que se preocupen por mí, pero créanme, estaré bien, necesito que se queden y tranquilicen a las personas aquí ¿ok? – Dijo él separándose de las dos y dejándolas en su lugar y hiendo a la ventana del tren mientras se quitaba las vendas de su brazo derecho. – Es momento de romper ilusiones.

Pero sin que se diesen cuenta, una señora mayor escuchó todo eso con interés mientras sonreía y se paraba e iba lentamente a un lugar.

. . . .

* * *

\- ¡Vamos! – Gritaba Yang mientras mataba a otro Grimm, estos eran conocidos como "Manticore", son monstruos voladores con alas en sus costados además del cuerpo y cabezas de un león.

Pero ella se apartó cuando uno escupió una bola de fuego, si, como oyen, estos grimms escupen bolas de fuego.

\- ¡Yang, ya deja de jugar! – Exclamó Weiss junto con Ruby mientras una a la otra se protegían las espaldas.

Qrow por su parte peleaba con el más grande de todos, Sphinx era una especie de Manticore pero más grande y fuerte, con un rugido agudo que da órdenes a los demás, Nora les disparaba a los grimms que volaban, haciéndolos cenizas y Ren disparaba con StormFlower desde el techo y Jaune mataba a uno con Crocea Mors y Oscar alejaba a algunos con el bastón de Ozpin.

El cuervo le dio unos cuantos slashes a Sphinx, el cual se quejó e intentó aplastar a Qrow, el cual se convirtió en su forma de cuervo, voló y se transformó otra vez cayendo dando varias vueltas con Harbinger en su forma de oz, dándole en el cuello y espalda, este dio un rugido de enojo al hombre quien retrocedió unos pasos, entonces vio a uno de los cazadores: Dudley si bien no mal recuerda, disparando con su escopeta a los voladores, pero lo que lo sacaba de quicio era que estaba usando los sistemas de defensas del tren para alejarlos, claro buena idea a la vez no ya que los Manticores estaban destruyendo estos debilitando más la defensa del tren.

\- ¡Niño! – Exclamó Qrow a Oscar, quien volteó nervioso. - ¡Haz que ese idiota apague los sistemas de defensas ahora!

Ruby maniobrando con Crescent Rose, mataba de a poco los grimms que la rodeaban, Weiss usando sus glifos disparaba a los voladores mientras que Blake usando sus sombras junto con técnicas ninjas derrotaba a varios, Ember Celica sonó dando indicios de que la dragona ya estaba en su juego.

"Son demasiados, hay que idear un plan para alejarlos" Pensó Ruby estresada mientras mataba a otro.

\- ¡BOOP! – Exclamó Nora usando a Manghild para aplastarle el cráneo a uno.

\- ¡RUBY! ¡DESPIERTA! – Gritaron WBY, ella negó varias veces al ver como Sphinx tomaba aire y lanzaba una bola de fuego gigante hacia a la rosa, ella tambaleó unos pasos y cayó al suelo, intentó moverse pero sus piernas no respondían, simplemente intentaba procesar lo que se venía a ella, la rosa podía escuchar a su tío decir que se quitase de ahí pero sus piernas no daban, la bola de fuego se hacia más gigante a cada paso que ese aproximaba…

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos y cada uno de los cazadores y cazadoras, una figura masculina corrió hacia la bola de fuego, puso su mano derecha enfrente de él, y como si fuera una barrera y un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, la bola se deshizo poco a poco dando vista a la persona que había salvado a Ruby, cuando se despejó todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a cierto chico desafortunado con su mano derecha enfrente de él mientras que su mano izquierda daba soporte a su brazo derecho.

_¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!_

Gritó Ozpin en la cabeza del granjero.

\- ¡¿KAMIJOU?! – Exclamaron WB junto con JNR y Oscar.

\- ¡TOMA! ¡RUBY! – Gritó Yang corriendo hacia los dos personajes, Qrow estaba sin habla, nunca antes había visto como una persona con solo usar su mano derecha deshacía una bola de fuego.

Ruby veía enfrente de ella a Toma quien le daba la espalda y miraba a la monstruosidad que tenía enfrente de él, estaba en la siguiente pose: su mano derecha cerca de su boca y en una estancia de pelea, su bufanda roja hondeaba como bandera por el fuerte viento.

-Vaya que si eres feo. – Dijo Toma viendo a Sphinx con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Este ultimo lanzó un rugido feroz al escuchar esa frase, de algún modo entendió al desafortunado.

\- ¡RUBY! – Exclamó Yang abrazando a su hermana quien seguía mirando a Toma con ojos abiertos,

Ella automáticamente se quitó a Yang, quien se sorprendió, ella tomó a Toma del brazo y lo volteó rápidamente para verlo con ojos plateados temerosos.

\- ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?! – Exclamó la rosa nerviosa y angustiada. - ¡Se supone que debías estar abajo con el resto!

Toma se rascó la mejilla. - ¿Sabes que puedo defenderme solo no?

Ruby negó una vez más, entonces Qrow se acercó a Toma y lo tomó de la camisa levantándolo del suelo.

-Agallas tienes mocoso, pero en todos mis años de cazador jamás vi una cosa como la que acabas de hacer. – Dijo Qrow con un tono muerto. – _Explica ahora._

Toma vio como JNR y Oscar se acercaban, él suspiró, pero entonces vio algo que lo horrorizó hasta las puntas de los cabellos.

\- ¡UN TUNEL! – Exclamó Toma, todos voltearon a ver que el tren se acercaba a un túnel, rápidamente todos entraron al tren, Dudley cuando se dio cuenta de que el túnel se acercaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.**

**-** ¡**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!

…

\- ¡MI BRAZO! ¡Ugh! – Exclamaba el cazador idiota, Qrow se acercó y tomó bruscamente al hombre y lo estampó contra la puerta del vagón donde andaban. - ¡O-OI! ¡Estoy lastimado! ¡¿O es que no ves?!

-Mi vista esta bien, pero tienes idea de lo que hacías. – Dijo Qrow con tono cansado. – Por culpa tuya las defensas del tren están debilitadas.

\- ¡Hacia mi trabajo!

-Seeh, como digas… - Dijo y entonces volteó a Toma quien se aproximó junto con Jaune a la escena, este ultimo fue a donde Dudley para curarlo. – Ahora tu vas a explicarnos esa cosa tuya rara.

Toma se miró la mano derecha, RWBY se acercaron al igual que Ren y Nora, esta última se acercó rápidamente al desafortunado.

\- ¡Eso lo que hiciste fue increíble! ¡Debes enseñarme a hacer eso! – Exclamó ella con estrellas rodeando su rostro, cosa que hizo que el chico riera nervioso y se alejara de ella.

-Concuerdo con Nora, jamás vi algo así en mi vida. – Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos, Toma notó como todos le ponían atención, Ozpin en la mente de Oscar se hiperventilaba y este ultimo murmuraba algo como "¡Cálmate! ¡No puedes seguir así!"

El chico de pelos puntiagudos suspiró, al parecer no podía esconderlo más, a excepción de Blake quien se cruzaba de brazos sabiendo de las características del poder de Toma, siendo esta la primera vez que ella los ve.

-Bueno, mi poder se llama "Imagine Breaker", es una habilidad tanto… especial, porque está sola se concentra en mi mano derecha. – Dijo él mirando su mano derecha desnuda. – Digamos que tiene la habilidad de negar todo lo anormal, mágico o sobrenatural cuando entra en contacto con el aíre…

_¡Debe haber más que solo eso!_

Oscar se agitaba la cabeza ante la angustia de Ozpin, Qrow fruncía el ceño y se acercó a Toma para quedar frente a frente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de negar todo lo sobrenatural?

-Em, digamos que puedo borrar momentáneamente esas cosas que ustedes tienen que si: auras, semblanzas o esa cosa llamada dust…

RWBY, JNR, Ozpin y Qrow estaban sorprendidos, hasta cierto punto sabían que el desafortunado era un nivel cero, un chico con dificultades extremas y que tuviese tan increíble poder… no parecía nada real, Ruby se acercó un poco a Toma quien la miró, ella tragó y en un rápido movimiento tomó la mano derecha del chico, cuando entró en contacto con su mano desnuda un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose resonó por el lugar, además de que Ruby sintió… _todo su poder y fuerzas desaparecer._

Ella dio un "¡MEEP!" y se alejó rápidamente de Toma, su respiración agitada era indicio de ello.

\- ¿R-Ruby? – Preguntó Toma alejando su mano de la rosa, Yang se acercó a su hermana quien negó fuertemente.

\- ¡E-Estoy bien! – Exclamó tomando aíre. – T-Tiene razón… sentí mi aura y-y semblanza desaparecer por completos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamó Weiss sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. - ¡Aura y semblanza no pueden desaparecer, así como así por solo tocar una mano!

-Pues te reto a que le tomes la mano, Weiss. – Retó Blake, la heredera vio primero la reacción de Ruby quien estaba agitada y Toma evitaba la mirada mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo, ella hizo un "tch" y se cruzó de brazos.

Qrow miró a Oscar, el cuervo no sabía que decir, pero si sabía una cosa al ver a esas personas afuera gritando con niños y niñas pequeñas, Toma tomo la delantera en eso.

-Ahora no nos concentremos en eso, hay que alejar a los pasajeros de esta situación. – Dijo Toma y vio a Ruby a los ojos. - ¿Qué hacemos Ruby?

La rosa miró a todos, luego a los pasajeros miedosos, entonces hizo contacto visual con el desafortunado quien tenía una mirada de determinación, a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de entrenamiento con él, al parecer sabía como defenderse, entonces miró a JNR quienes como que de alguna manera se comunicaron con Ruby, ella sonrió decisivamente.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

. . . .

* * *

Cuando el tren salió el resto de los grimms salieron corriendo, solo para ser disparados de uno a uno por Ruby desde el tren, el plan era sencillo, pero a la vez complejo: iban a separar el tren principal de los demás vagones para que la gente llegase a salvo a su destino.

Sphinx es paró en los techos de los vagones, este empezó a disparar bolas de fuego, una casi le da a Weiss, pero Toma con su mano derecha pudo protegerla de los ataques, ella hizo un "hmph" pero no dijo nada a cambio, Blake por su lado con Gambol Shroud empezó a cortar las líneas de los vagones con las personas en él, pero cuando levantó la vista juró haber visto a alguien… que la perseguía en sus más profundos sueños, ella se apartó unos metros para ver que no había nadie.

Yang estaba disparándole balas a Sphinx quien se quejaba y rugía mientras intentaba darle con su cola a la dragona quien saltó y evitó el golpe… pero Toma fue quien lo recibió haciendo que fuera a volar cayendo sobre Oscar.

-Auch~.

-Que desfortuna…

Qrow empezó a disparar con Harbinger a la criatura, para luego con un fino slash cortar algo de su sección media, Blake volvía para amarrarle las alas al monstruo con su lazo y Weiss congelaba estas para que Ruby pudiera destruirlas con Crescent Rose en su forma de escopeta.

Toma se sentó y veía con asombro la increíble coordinación de los cazadores para derrotar a la bestia, nunca antes había visto algo así en su vida.

Y lo mejor estaba por venir, Blake en ayuda con Yang amarraron a Sphinx nuevamente pero esta vez por la sección media para que no pudiera escapar, Weiss también convocó unos glifos debajo del monstruo haciendo que este no se pudiera mover de su sitio original, y de ambos lados del monstruo quien se movía con todas sus fuerzas, Qrow y Ruby estaban listos con sus armas en forma de oses, los dos asintieron y cada uno fue corriendo y en perfecta sincronía, como bailarinas por los aires empezaron a girar con sus armas volando hacia Sphinx, Toma por su lado fue corriendo listo para dar su golpe, Weiss lo miró y convocando un glifo debajo de él, el chico pelinegro voló y empezó a caer justamente debajo de Sphinx.

\- ¡Destruiré tu ilusión! – Exclamó Toma descendiendo para darle un fulminante golpe en la cara y a su vez Ruby y Qrow cortaron su sección media perfectamente.

Pero lo sorprendente era que cuando Toma le había dado el golpe al gato, este empezó a hacerse cenizas, no sin antes haber expulsado una bola de fuego que fue a parar a los rieles del tren haciéndolos explotar.

Weiss al ver eso clavó su espada en el suelo y extrañamente, el desafortunado no pudo moverse, vio abajo para encontrarse con un glifo negro, y así era con el resto de cazadores ahí, entonces vio como se acercaban más y más a los rieles destruidos, el chico no pudo evitar tragar.

"Esto va a doler"

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH.**

…

-…oma!

\- ¡Kam…

\- Oi, moc…

\- ¡DESPIERTA TOMA!

Toma despertó al sentir como alguien le gritaba, sentía como su espalda hacia contacto con la fría nieve, él miró arriba para encontrarse con tres personas que lo miraban aliviados: Yang, Ruby y Qrow.

El chico parpadeó varias veces. - ¿Estoy muerto?

-Tch, no hagas esas bromas. – Dijo Yang levantándolo de un solo jalón, él cuando se paró no pudo evitar poner sus manos en su rodilla y suspirar, podía ver su aliento debido al frío que hacia y estas chicas usando ropa de verano, ¿faldas? ¿vestimentas que casi les dejan ver el ombligo? Iban a morir de hipotermia.

Ruby se acercó mientras se masajeaba el brazo. – Me a-alegra que estés bien…

-Em, si no hay de qué. – Dijo él no muy seguro de que decir de esto.

Blake se acercó rápidamente a Toma… para agarrarle el rostro y chequear heridas posibles, primero hubo algunas reacciones: Qrow levantó una ceja pero no le pudo importar menos, Oscar abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Ozpin suspiraba en su mente, Weiss hizo un "hmph" y se cruzó de brazos, Yang tenía una expresión normal, aunque los sonidos de tuercas y engranajes de su mano derecha chillaban y Ruby se sonrojó furiosamente al igual que Toma, aunque este no sabía la reacción de Ruby o Yang.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! – Exclamó Toma sonrojado.

-No tienes aura, estoy viendo si estas bien. – Dijo monótonamente Blake tocando su cuello, a pesar del frío, la gata tenía las manos calientes.

Él parpadeó ante eso y tragó fuertemente, sus orejas de gata y su belleza de alguna forma hacia que Toma mirase más de la cuenta a los rasgos faciales de Blake.

\- ¡No podemos p-perder tiempo! ¡T-Toma parecer es-estar bien! – Exclamó Ruby tomando el brazo de Toma alejándolo de Blake, ella apegó el brazo izquierdo del desafortunado a su pecho, haciendo que personas como Qrow o Yang tuvieran un tic nervioso en sus cejas.

-Solo chequeaba si estaba bien Ruby. – Dijo Blake rodando los ojos, Ruby le sacó la lengua y miró a Toma con esos únicos ojos plateados.

-Igual, además él e-esta bien… - Dijo ella sonriéndole a Toma, quien tosió y se pasó una mano por su cuello.

Weiss entonces veía como RBY tenían cierto aíre tenso con solo tocar el tema de como estaba Kamijou, primero no entendía que era lo que pasaba con ese perdedor, tampoco que era especial y además de la mala suerte que posee, ella podía ver que él era un poco más duro de lo que aparentaba, pero había algo en él que no podía decifrar, en cierto sentido él le parecía interesante…

"¡S-Solo tengo ese pensamiento por pura casualidad!" Pensó la reina de las nieves agitando la cabeza bruscamente, Qrow murmuró algo sobre un mocoso de mierda y Oscar reía nervioso ante lo que veía enfrente de él.

-Wow, que viaje… - Todos voltearon para encontrarse con una mujer mayor, atado en una coleta, ojos mecánicos que daban indicios de ser ciega, piel medio morena, bastón con una calavera, ropas azules y decoraciones en blanco y botas de azul marino también. – Que tal~~.

Toma al ver a la mejor no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel, no porque fueran cosas de él, pero algo en esta señora la hacía parecer que va a ser un dolor de cabezas para él en estos próximos tiempos.

"Porque tengo este presentimiento, solo lo tengo cuando siento que mucha mala suerte va a venir para mi…"

. . . .

* * *

**LISTO~~.**

**Pd: Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tuve colegio y el internet no era del todo bueno para poder actualizar la historia, también quería decirles que posiblemente me vaya a ausentar por un tiempo debido a que tengo que prepararme para los exámenes de ingreso en las universidades y otras actividades extracurriculares para la graduación, tranquilos que no abandonaré la historia solo estaré ausente hasta poder estar libre y concentrarme de lleno con este fic, pero sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW~~~.**


End file.
